WhyNow
by cynthiarox99
Summary: "Life is a colorful journy and you'll never know what lies ahead." I said "I know but-" I cut him off "But nothing,you-" No he didn't "Don't even bother" He said and walked away. I turned him around, and kissed him with all passion everyone has together.
1. Gone

Some things will go a different way so you can see it clear above us , not the left and not the front but certainly above us. As you look at the clouds you see the white mist of water and dust as tears start to form in your eyes. As you start to cry more heavier you wonder, why did she have to go and you will never know the reason why but all you know is that, you can always rely on the help of friends and close friends like family. So what your are'nt crying as hard as the next guy, but still you know that your heart has had a part ripped out, and taken with the loss of her, but you don't care you may let her.

As you have thought, it has been hours since you had ran away from the place, then ran away to the field of grass with friends close to follow. You have been lying here for hours, but you don't care. You have been lying here for hours and now it's getting dark, but you don't care. One more thing that crosses your mind before get up and go, you can't help but think about that part that is gone from your heart, you think positively and think it's for the best. Maybe it's time you better go and leave, As you sit up you stretch your back and reach out for the sky and with one hand you wave and smile for the first time in a long time.

You start to get over the way you think about how you feel lost and empty so you go to one of you friends house but you can't you're to weak and you have to stay right where you are. You think that maybe he is taking it harder then you are but he was in love with her so that makes everything so much more depressing for him.

So you take take your hands and put them on your face with a little power and rub your face, now you move your neck a little to get it going. Now you take your shoulders and roll them in a circular motion to get them working. Here comes the challenge. As you try to lift your leg it doesn't want to move or lift. You turn your body without the corporation of your legs and take your hands, put them into a fist and hit down on the part of the knee where the nerve is. Your leg gives a weak kick and so you stand up. Right when you stood up you fell, something isn't right here, and you need to make your legs move. Some strange reason they don't and you stomp one foot on the ground and wince in pain. You do that to the other leg and wince in pain again, again you try to stand up and this time you don't fall, but however you still have on your shoes. When you came back home you untied them but forgot to take them off, now you have fallen again. As you sit there helplessly on the ground you can't help but wonder, but this time you think about how helpless you look right now.

You look ahead in the mirror in front of you, you use the little bit of sunlight that shines through the only window you have. The sunshine shining on you. Bright and highlights the tear marks. You don't really care though. What would you be doing now if she was still here you wouldn't look helpless and messed up you'd be the person you are. You are the one and only person that is strong enough to cry while you know your best friend is watching you from above.


	2. Him

**You stutter to find words in your mind, even though you can't speak. Maybe you never knew how to do anything anymore but now, that your best friend is gone things will change. As you walk back into your room after several attempts to walk, you hear some rusting before you opened your door. So now you bang the door open to find something highly in your mind that is very much impossible in your house sitting on your bed at nine o'clock in the mornings you see him sitting on your bed you walk over to him, but now every step you take the more you start to break down into tears. As you are about two feet away from him you can't help it you are about to break down, you are on the verge of tears, but it all changes as he stands up and comes over to you and gives you a hug, and before you know it you're hugging him back and you can't help yourself, you break down and you slip to the floor that is until he catches you with a stronger grip. He leads you over to your bed and you sit down next to him and you finally look up at him you know he is about to cry to but maybe that is just a sparkle in his eye. He is on the verge of tears to and he just bursts out with a long heavy sigh and he pulls you in for another hug and he starts to whisper in your ears. You never thought this would happen, and you never really thought about how soothing his voice was, but you know now and you love it. He has stopped crying now but you still are, you are wondering about how he got here but you are still in his arms, your eyes start drooping as you say him name for the first time in a long time. But before you do your eyes-lids are shut closed and you are just about to go to sleep when you say his name. "Freddie"**

**Maybe you want to comfort him, but you know that he will take it the wrong way or something. After he left you have been thinking about him nonstop. Maybe you hurt him, his feelings. He just walked out, and said nothing to you. I don't care you think, but you really do, you know you do. Do you want to be a bad person? No? Then go fix this chizz. He never woke you up though. Never said a word to you. He left his phone? That's not something he usually does. As you reach over for his phone, you see a message on it. To Sam? Woah you are thinking, that is very wierd, but it is not your phone. You read the message and you, you, you just know. **

**P. S. Sorry this is short but all of them are like that I want alot of chapters and again is just a fill in I had to put it in here. **


	3. Singing in the Bar

**Songs Tell me something I don't know Selena Gomez Raining Sunshine Miranda Cosgrove**

**You tell yourself to stop thinking about it, but it's to hard. You may know that she is gone, and you know that you miss her but so does he. Then suddenly, you can't think straight, you itch all over and you are freezing cold. For some strange reason, you have this verge to just take a walk in the fresh Seattle air. As you stand up to stretch you fall again, you can't stand this, you have to get over it. You decide something. You reach for your phone, and you call that singing place for men and woman under 16. You speak, they say yes, you smirk and then you are happy, and this time it is for real. Since you're going to that thing you have to practice for it, hmmm what song should you do, ? you wonder. Oh you know! Music Music Music, here we go! **

**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it so hard to break it, there's no way to fake it. Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling, I should'nt believe in the dreams that I'm dream in I hear it every day, I hear it all the time I'm never gonna amount to much but they're never gonna change my mind, oh tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know something I don't know, something I don't know tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know something I don't know, something I don't know how many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know something I don't know, something I don't know Tell me, tell me something I don't know tell me, tell me something I don't know. Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing this life I'm pursuing, the odds I'll be losing everybody tells me that it's one in a million more like one in a billion or one in a zillion I hear it every day, I hear it all the time I'm never gonna amount to much but they're never gonna change my mind, oh Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know Something I don't know, something I don't know tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know. Something I don't know, something I don't know How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know Something I don't know, something I don't know So here's the track like Katrina make you work like machine. And make 'em say I'm ready! Are you ready for it? Yeah, I'm ready for it really ready for it? Yeah, I'm ready for it! Let's get ready for this I'm on my way I know I'm gonna get there someday It does'nt't help when you say it won't be easy! Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know something I don't know, something I don't know tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know something I don't know, something I don't know how many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know something I don't know, something I don't know Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know something I don't know, something I don't know Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know Something I don't know, something I don't know How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know Something I don't know, something I don't know!**

**After a few days, you know you are so ready for this! This is going to be fun, but it's at singing bar! *You make a face* You look at your watch, 7:49 , time to go you think. You grab your coat and your keys and go outside to your Core-vet, you climb in to the front seat put the keys into the ignition, and you pull out of the driveway, singing the song in your head the whole way with the music. Now this is fun you think and smile.**

**You just got here and you see her. She person makes you happy, but then she also makes you want to cry. "Carly" you whisper. She's still on t. v, her and her 'Raining Sunshine' song. You smile again, then your smile fades away and you are confused, you see someone very familiar, "Freddie?" He turns around, and uses your first namef or the first time in a while. "Sam?"**


	4. Song of my Life

**Song Lonely Girl Tonight and Forever By PandaFluff / Me**

**One swear only I promise!**

"**What are you doing here?! We asked each other simultaneously. Seriously stop saying what I'm saying!" We yelled then I came up with an idea to get to stop saying what I'm saying, heh heh. "I love you"I said over what he said, then he froze, I smiled triumphantly. "Woah Woah Woah Woah What Wait U mm While he was rambling I wondered why is he doing that maybe he likes me back. Yeah that's right I liked the dweeb. I don't know why, he's just so cute, and I love his smile for some reason.**

"**U mm Erm we need a Samantha Puckett? Is she here?" Oh dear Jesus! "Right Here!" I yelled I hate myself. "Okay time to sing Samantha" Some lady said. "Sam" I gritted trough my teeth. "Okay Saman-Sam please come up and sing." Oh crap, well here I go. I walked up to the microphone and I got ready to sing, but for some strange reason I made up a song. Here I go!**

"**Tonight. I'll try not to think of you. I can't think straight. And I know that everything ai'nt gonna be okay. Why did you, have to go, so soon, so soon, a proper goodbye. But now I know that I'm gonna be a Lonely Girl Tonight and Forever. To think I loved you like someone and now I'm just a lonely girl in the night. Never thought about the way it would be without my dear, and now I'm just a Lonely Girl Tonight and Forever. Forever. Forev. Forev. Forever. Now life has no meaning. Now life is a big puddle of soggy tears so it's like my life, has been, taken and stolen then thrown away thrown away away, away. Go ahead and take my life away but I know that I'll just be a Lonely Girl Tonight and Forever. I'm lonely oh so lonely. Without you, without you without you. Oh Oh Hey Yeah. Take me away from here but it don't matter no cause' I'll still be, The Lonely Girl Tonight and Forever. The Lonely Girl Around the Corner. Hooo Oooo." I finished my song then ran out to my Core -vet ignoring the calls of my name by Freddie.**


	5. Black Eyed Peas anyone?

**Songs by Black Eyed Peas I gotta Feeling, Boom Boom Pow Full songs in here, Here we Go!**

**I turned on music and I gotta feeling came on by The Black Eyed Peas. Great I though, tonight is like one of my worst nights so far this week.**

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. Tonight's the night, let's live it up. I got my money, let's spend it up. Go out and smash it like oh my God. Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off. I know that we'll have a ball. If we get down and go out and just lose it all. I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go. Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control. Fill up my cup, mozoltov, Look at her dancing, just take it off. Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down. Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it. And do it and do it, let's live it up. And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it. Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night tonight's the night. (Hey!) Let's live it up. (Let's live it up) I got my money. (My pay) Let's spend it up. (Let's spend it up go out and smash it(Smash it)Like oh my God(Like oh my God)Jump off that sofa(Come on!)Let's get, get off fill up my cup(Drink)Mozoltov(Lahyme)Look at her dancing(Move it, move it)Just take it of let's paint the town(Paint the town)We'll shut it down(Let's shut it down)Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again. Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it and do it and do it, let's live it up and do it and do it and do it, do it, do it let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it. Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock. (Rock rock rock rock rock)Easy come, easy go, now we on top(Top top top top top)Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop(Stop stop stop stop stop)Round and round, up and down, around the clock(Rock rock rock rock rock monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday(Do it!)Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday. (Do it!) Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say party every day, p-p-p-party every day. And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. Woohoo.**

**God I love that song! Woah Boom Boom Pow to? COOL! Oh Yeah Freddie wait he just got in my car, now he's asleep that's nice, Oh yeah the song!**

**boom boom, now boom boom pow boom boom Yo, I got that hit that beat the block you can get that bass overload got the that rock and roll that future flo that digital spit next level visual shit got that boom boom pow how the beat bang, boom boom pow like that boom boom pow them chickens jack in' my style they try copy my swagger'm on that next shit no i'm so 3008You so 2000 and late i got that boom, boom, boom that future boom, boom, boom let me get it no boom boom boom, gotta get-get boom boom boom, gotta get-get boom boom boom, gotta get-get boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, now boom boom boom, now boom boom pow boom boom pow i'm on the supersonic boom y'all hear the spaceship zoom when, when I step inside the room them girls go ape-shit, Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit that low-fie stupid 8 bit i'm on that HD flat this beat go boom boom bat I'm a beast when you turn me on into the future cybertron Harder, faster, better, stronger sexy ladies extra longer'Cause we got the beat that bounce we got the beat that pound we got the beat that 808 That the boom, boom in your tow people in the place if you wanna get down put your hands in the air Will. I'm drop the beat no yup, yup i be rock in' them beats, yup, yup i be rocking' them beats, y-y-yup, yup here we go, here we go, satellite radio'all getting' hit with boom boom beats so big I'm stepping' on leprechauns Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom Shit tin' on y'all you with the boom boom Shittin' on y'all you with This beat be bumping', bumping'This beat go boom, boom let the beat rock let the beat rock let the beat rock This beat be bumping', bumping'This beat go boom, boom I like that boom boom pow them chickens jack in' my style they try copy my swagger'm on that next shit no i'm so 3008 You so 2000 and late i got that boom boom boom that future boom boom boom let me get it no boom boom boom, gotta get-get boom boom boom, gotta get-get boom boom boom, gotta get-get boom boom boom, gotta get-get boom boom boom, now boom boom boom, now boom boom pow boom boom pow let the beat rock(Let the beat rock)Let the beat rock(Let the beat)Let the beat(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)**

**Oh well better take him home. He looks tired just like me. It's like 9:58. I pulled into the apartment thing. Man how am I going to get him all the way to the 8th floor? Carry him, I guess there is no other way. I got out and went to the other side then opened the door. I out one arm under his back and the other one under his knees. JESUS! He is SO HEAVY.**

**I finally got him up there it's like 10:42 now, wow that took a LONG time. Ugh I'm tired I plopped down on his bed, Oh well what he thanks I'n tired and I have a headache so whatever but right when I fell asleep I remembered that I'm in the same apartment, same room, and the same bed with Freddie and I'n sleeping OH MY GOD! **


	6. The Radio on the Beach

**Song by Gavin Rossdale. Love Remains the Same and Jesus Take the wheel by Carrie Underwood, and also First Time by Life house. Full songs in here people!**

**I can't believe I sleep in his bed but whatever. I woke up to the sound of Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale on the radio. I did'nt know the geek liked those kind of songs.**

**A thousand times I've seen you standing**

**Gravity like a lunar landing**

**Make me want to run till I find you**

**I shut the world away from here**

**Drift to you, you're all I hear**

**Everything we know fades to black**

**Half the time the world is ending**

**Truth is I am done pretending**

**I never thought that I had anymore to give**

**Pushing me so far**

**Here I am without you**

**Drink to all that we have lost**

**Mistakes we have made**

**Everything will change**

**But love remains the same**

**Find the place where we escape**

**Take you with me for a space**

**The city buzz, sounds just like a fridge**

**I walk the streets through seven bars**

**I had to find just where you are**

**The faces seems to blur, they're all the same**

**Half the time the world is ending**

**Truth is I am done pretending**

**I never thought that I had anymore to give**

**Pushing me so far**

**Here I am without you**

**Drink to all that we have lost**

**Mistakes we have made**

**Everything will change**

**But love remains the same**

**So much more to say**

**So much to be done**

**Don't you trick me out**

**We shall overcome**

**So all have stayed in place**

**We should have had the sun**

**Could have been inside**

**Instead we're over here**

**Half the time the world is ending**

**Truth is I am done pretending**

**Too much time, too long defending**

**You and I are done pretending**

**I never thought that I had anymore to give**

**Pushing me so far**

**Here I am without you**

**Drink to all that we have lost**

**Mistakes we have made**

**Everything will change**

**Everything will change**

**I, oh I, I **

**wish this could last forever**

**I, oh I, I**

**As if we could last forever**

**Love remains the same**

**Love remains the same**

**The song went off and the radio talked some more about it, then they played another song I NEVER thought Freddie would listen to Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood came on, and I got up to stretch while the song played and I sung along but not to loud. Oh man that's not fair he's cooking bacon!**

**She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati**

**On a snow white Christmas Eve**

**Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy**

**With the baby in the back seat**

**Fifty miles to go and she was running low**

**On faith and gasoline**

**It'd been a long hard year**

**She had a lot on her mind and she did't pay attention**

**She was going way too fast**

**Before she knew it she was spinning**

**On a thin black sheet of glass**

**She saw both their lives flash before her eyes**

**She did't even have time to cry**

**She was so scared**

**She threw her hands up in the air**

**Jesus, take the wheel**

**Take it from my hands**

**Cause I can't do this on my own**

**I'm letting go**

**So give me one more chance**

**To save me from this road I'm on**

**Jesus, take the wheel**

**It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder**

**And the car came to a stop**

**She cried when she saw that baby in the back seat**

**Sleeping like a rock**

**And for the first time in a long time**

**She bowed her head to pray**

**She said I'm sorry for the way**

**I've been living my life**

**I know I've got to change**

**So from now on tonight**

**Jesus, take the wheel**

**Take it from my hands**

**Cause I can't do this on my own**

**I'm letting go**

**So give me one more chance**

**To save me from this road I'm on**

**Oh Jesus, take the wheel**

**Oh, I'm letting go**

**So give me one more chance**

**Save me from this road I'm on**

**From this road I'm on**

**Jesus, take the wheel**

**Oh, take it, take it from me**

**Oh, why, oh**

**Radio talk some more, Ok now this a song would maybe listen to I mean who can't resist Life House!? Plus there song First Time!**

**We're both looking for something**

**We've been afraid to find**

**It's easier to be broken**

**It's easier to hide**

**Looking at you holding my breath,**

**For once in my life I'm scared to death,**

**I'm taking a chance letting you inside.**

**Feeling alive all over again,**

**As deep as the sky, under my skin**

**Like being in love, she says**

**For the first time**

**Maybe I'm wrong,**

**But I'm feeling right where I belong**

**With you tonight**

**Like being in love**

**To feel for the first time**

**The world that I see inside you**

**Waiting to come to life**

**Waking me up to dreaming**

**Reality in your eyes**

**Looking at you,**

**Holding my breath,**

**For once in my life**

**I'm scared to death,**

**I'm taking a chance,**

**Letting you inside.**

**I'm feeling alive all over again**

**As deep as the sky under my skin**

**Like being in love, she says, for the first time**

**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right**

**Where I belong with you tonight**

**Like being in love to feel for the first time**

**We're crashing**

**Into the unknown**

**We're lost in this**

**But it feels like home**

**I'm feeling alive all over again**

**As deep as the sky under my skin**

**Like being in love, she says, for the first time**

**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right**

**Where I belong with you tonight**

**Like being in love to feel for the first time**

**Okay the last part caught me off guard and I tripped and fell. Oh crap Freddie's going to find me, and lately I've been thinking about how this would be if it happened, witch it did! Now I'm shocked and he's standing in the doorway and I can't move. He's got a fork in one hand, and legs crossed while he was leaning against the doorway. He smiled and said "Morning" and went back to making bacon. I never thought he'd smile at me but it happened. I stood up and went into the kitchen, but he did'nt see me. I snuck up behind him and, whispered "What's cooking good looking?" He twirled around an his lips went centimeters away from mine. My face went hot, so I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with water. "Where did you go" he asked when I came out.**

"**Oh I have to wash my face with water every time I get up so I don't get acne or anything." I lied quickly. " Ok" was his reply. There was silence. Ice silence. Even when we ate bacon, silence. Until when I went on the couch and he came over after finishing the dishes, and finally said something. "I thought we could go somewhere today?" He asked hopefully. " Um where not going out but sure, where?" I asked awkwardly "No but I wish we were" He mumbled lowly but loud enought that I heard. I smirked and looked at him, then he looked up wide-eyed and said "Did you hear that?" I smiled this time, I got closer and closer to him until my lips were a peice a lead away from touching his. His face got flushed and I whispered, "What do you think?" Then I pulled back enev though I wanted to kiss him so badly. He looked sad when I did so. "So where now?" I asked "The Beach" He said simply, like it was no big deal, but it was that place is VERY expensive! "Um the beach is VERY expensive" I stated. "Yes I know but I work there so I get payed alot of money,as you can see by my big aprtment loft, the biggest one in the apartment." He made it sound so simple. "We'll be staying in the cottage #134 Sea Casa."(Link to picture in profile) He said excitedly. "What's the big deal?" I asked He looked at me and his mouth was agape then he spoke. "You've got to see it the veiw is AMAZING!" He smiled, I smiled back and I knew this the way it was meant to be.**** So Far**


	7. Too Much Love

**Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Song One Love Jordan Pruitt! I'll do my best!!!**

"**I've always loved that song Dangerous, have you Freddie?" I asked him as I had my head on his shoulder. I was so happy I was going out with him! "Sure do Wendy smile faded." WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled a little more loudly then necessary as I took my head off of his shoulder. Slightly petrified he whisper/said in a medium voice he said"Oh hell." I whispered "I can't believe you. You said you loved me and you would. . never . . . ever." I trembled a sigh then my sadness broke into violence. I ran out of his living room and out the door. I slammed the door as hard as I could, but that was the wrong thing to do because I broke it. I swung back the wrong way and it hit the right side of my face. I screamed and yelled "HELL!!!" I yelled even louder then last time.**

**I sat in my Core-vet watching Freddie in his window. Occasionally he would smack himself and he would rub at his cheek or forehead, guess the nub got stronger oh yeah he did. He slapped me after I slapped him when I got my steak. I loved him him said so that he did to, but he would rather love Wendy then me. I turned on the radio. NO, oh wait, I'll play this for Freddie telling him he needs to pick between me or Wendy I got my recorder out and pressed play.**

**oh oh oh oh ah-o-oh**

**oh yeah**

**oh oh oh oh ah-o-oh**

**la dada dada-a**

**Something 'bout the way**

**You move when you move**

**That I love love love**

**Something 'bout the way**

**You talk when you talk **

**That I can't get enough**

**The way you say "It's a beautiful day"**

**When the rain come down down down**

**down down down down**

**And i don't care if we don't go nowhere**

**As long as you're around 'round round**

**yeah**

**Refrain:**

**No one gonna break us try**

**We walkin' side by side**

**We ride we ride**

**oh**

**Chorus:**

**Some say maybe this one maybe that one never sure **

**Of the one they depend on**

**I say you're the right one**

**Baby come carry me away oh**

**One love one love One love**

**One love that I'm sure of**

**One love one love one love**

**That I can't get enough of,**

**(oh oh oh ah-o oh)**

**That I can't get enough of**

**One love that I'm sure of**

**(oh oh oh ah-o oh)**

**oh o yeah**

**Every time you look at me and smile**

**Like you smile my heart go boom boom boom**

**Anytime you're not around**

**A minute kinds feels**

**Just like an empty room**

**And when the music's playin'**

**You come and hold me and we sway sway sway**

**And even when I'm wrong**

**You tell me that I'm right**

**And it's ok ok ok. oh refrain:**

**No one gonna break us try**

**We walkin' side by side**

**We ride we ride**

**oh yeah**

**chorus:**

**Some say maybe this one maybe that one not sure**

**of the one they depend on**

**I say you're the right one**

**Baby come carry me a way oh**

**one love one love one lo-o-o-o-love,**

**one love that I'm sure of**

**one love one love one love**

**That I cant get enough oh**

**Bridge:**

**Some get 'em for the money **

**Some get 'em for the fame**

**Some play it like a game**

**Just because they can**

**I'm in it 'cause I wanna be boy**

**You were made for me stay with me**

**Baby you know oh oh o**

**Chorus:**

**Some say maybe this one maybe that one never sure **

**Of the one they depend on**

**I say you're the right one**

**Baby come carry me a way yeah**

**One love one love one love**

**One love one lo-o-o-o-ve**

**One love one love one love one love**

**o yeah one love**

**I can't get enough of. woah yeah**

**One love one love one love**

**one love that i'm sure of.**

**I took hold of it and I went into the apartment again, and up to his floor. I got out and knocked on his door then Wendy came out and said "What's up?" Freddie came out said "Oh hey Sammy!" " Wait why did you call her Sammy?" Wendy said in confusion, and more anger than anything. "Yeah were go- I interrupted him by saying in frustration. "Pick Freddie. Me the girl who has loved you her whole entire life" Wendy's mouth was agape and she was about to say something but again I interrupted another person. "Or Wendy who never wanted to go out with you, and never wants to come in 2nd, and if she does she gets mad. If she's not in the spotlight then she'll just blow up!"I screamed the last parts. I ran off, and ran back to the 7th floor, 6th, 5th,4th, 3rd,2nd,1st, and ran out ignoring the screams of Lewbert. I ran all the way to the field to go see Carly in cloud form and I know that she loves me enough to help a friend out in a tough relationship. That's why I love Carly!**


	8. Love

_**`XxSeddieFanxX They did'nt talk much because that was the narrator (Me) talking/typing whatever, And Princess Seddie's Song Spoofs Thanks so Much for reviewing, SO MUCH!!! Oh Song Dangerous by Kardinal Offishall and Love Story Taylor Swift**_

_**I can't believe he lied about loving me. Loving is a serious matter. I got in my Core-vet to listen to my CD. I turned it to Dangerous by Kardinal Offishall. I love this song but all through I could only think about Freddie, man we have such a couple name, Seddie.**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Girl, I can notice**_

_**But to notice you**_

_**Noticing me**_

_**From across the room**_

_**I can see it**_

_**And can't stop myself**_

_**From looking**_

_**And noticing you**_

_**Noticing me**_

_**Watch out**_

_**I've seen her type before**_

_**That girl is so dangerous**_

_**That girl is so dangerous**_

_**That girl is a bad girl**_

_**I've seen her type before**_

_**She's so dangerous**_

_**That girl is so dangerous**_

_**That girl**_

_**Is a bad girl, yeah**_

_**(Kardinal Offishal):**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**That's her the big dog**_

_**Trying' to get**_

_**Her little kitty to purr**_

_**Ex-man looking at me like**_

_**I'm Lucifer**_

_**Cause he know I will deal**_

_**With his case yes, sir**_

_**If I was the last man**_

_**In earth**_

_**I would only take that girl**_

_**End of search**_

_**She give a new definition**_

_**To the word Curve**_

_**Got chicks in the strip club**_

_**Envy her**_

_**Body's like weapon**_

_**A mass irruptions**_

_**See the glad**_

_**On that p hat obstruction**_

_**Tongue game give**_

_**A new type of seduction**_

_**(Kardinal yelling**_

_**I'm trying to give**_

_**That girl something, cha)**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**(Kardinal Offishall):**_

_**Oh, bad to the bone**_

_**Everything locked**_

_**Like a two three zone**_

_**I wanted to make**_

_**My black snake moan**_

_**Talk a little bit**_

_**And take that home**_

_**She bad**_

_**And she know the deal**_

_**That's what I can't hide**_

_**When she want to conceal**_

_**I mean Megan good**_

_**And Halley Berry**_

_**Put together**_

_**Together in close**_

_**To the jubee I see**_

_**No, no, no disrespect**_

_**But this gyal**_

_**A an another level**_

_**Cut the check, oh**_

_**Tell king**_

_**Max stop the press**_

_**Say kid**_

_**Can I get a witness**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**I see you got that fire**_

_**By the way**_

_**That you walkin'**_

_**(Walking)**_

_**From left to right**_

_**I watched her go down**_

_**Girl**_

_**I just want it right now**_

_**Don't wanna do no talking**_

_**(Talking')**_

_**Short y's so right**_

_**I need to slow down**_

_**[kardinal offishall] **_

_**figure 8**_

_**good body shape**_

_**when she on the dance floor get them irate **_

_**when she do her thing man cant walk straight**_

_**that *biscuit soak up everything on our plate**_

_**bad heels like jessica P **_

_**im trying give home girl sex and the city-tit-y **_

_**itt y bitt y waistline moves with the baseline **_

_**one lick of punch im fine**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**'I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet cause w--I got a text, from Freddie.**_

"_**peas come bac 2 me!!!!!" I laughed. I text-ed him back. "Oh Romeo, I wish I could but our parents, the'll never let us be, my dad hates you, just only trying to get to me, Juliet." I now know why I love him. I called him. "Hey beautiful!"I decided to trick him, this is going to be gold. I started in a squeaky voice. "He-lo. This is piza reuant, wha woo you li?" I tried my hardest not to laugh. "Ok, Um I'll have a Sam." He chuckled. "I want you with me." I said quickly. "I'll be there in 5 minutes." 'Click' I put my phone down and lay in the grass and then about 3 minutes later I saw a moving object. It was Freddie.**_

"_**We'll go to beach right now if your ready" he said as he arrived. I went wide-eyed. "Really?" I asked quickly. "Yeah" I hugged him and whispered "I love you" I Love You to Sam so this . . ." he got something out of his pocket and went on one knee. Oh My God, is he doing what I think he-- " Samantha Puckett I've loved you the first time I saw you, now I still want to love you the last time I see you, Samantha Puckett will you Marry me?" **_


	9. Decisions

**Song Why Can't I by Liz Phair. Princess Seddie's Song Spoof whatever your name is, sorry, they have done something much much more than a kiss.**

"**Oh. Um. You see I . . . You don't" I sputter. I could'nt say it. Please God Help me! "Sam you know you love me, . . . You know I love you." He whispered the last part in my ear, it sent shivers up and down my spine. I looked at him. I have to say it, man he's still hugging me! Here I go,, but he's going to hate me after I say it. He'll walk off and every time I call, he'll ignore me. "You don't deserve me. You can do better than me." I slipped out of his grip and I fell onto the ground. I don't know how, but Carly's voice rung inside my head. I was helpless again that's why, on the ground and about to cry. Carly said, ** 'Marry him Sam. You love him and he loves you, don't think how you are'nt good enough for him, witch you are! Here is a song that you can relate to, listen. '

I can almost see it.

That dream I'm dreaming

But there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it.

Every step I'm taking.

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction.

My faith is shaking.

But I I gotta keep trying.

Got ta keep my head held high.

There's always gonna be another mountain.

I'm always gonna wanna make it move.

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.

Ain't about how fast I get there.

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side.

It's the climb.

The struggles I'm facing.

The chances I'm taking.

Sometimes might knock me down but

No I'm not breaking.

I may not know it but these are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most, yeah.

Just gotta keep going.

And I, I gotta be strong.

Just keep pushing on 'cause,

There's always gonna be another mountain.

I'm always gonna wanna make it move.

Always gonna be an uphill battle

But Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.

Ain't about how fast I get there.

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side.

It's the climb.

Yeah-yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain.

I'm always gonna wanna make it move.

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes you're gonna have to lose.

Ain't about how fast I get there.

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side.

It's the climb.

Yeah-yeah-yea

Keep on moving,

Keep climbing,

Keep the faith, Baby.

Its all about,

Its all about the climb.

Keep your faith,

Keep your faith.

Whoa, O Whoa.

'Like she said sung whatever.! Keep yo u r f a i t h. ' **Her voice faded away and I got up and stood in front of Freddie. He was about to say something but I cut him off. I kissed him. I opened my eyes a little bit he was shocked. I had to stand on my toes, god why is he so tall?! My arms were around his neck. His arms were around my waist. I broke off the kiss. He looked sad but-- I hugged him again and my answer was muffled in his neck. "Yes!" He is so stupid. "You'll marry me he looked down at me and he looked excited. "No I'll dump you" I said dully. He looked sad again. "Of course I'll marry you!" I said happily. We kissed happily again. This time I know this is where I belong. We set off to my car, hand-in-hand.**


	10. Nothing At All

**Song Heartless by Kanye West PLEASE Drop a review! I love this chapter!**

"**You ready" He asked me. I nodded. We went in and I dropped my bags. I looked over at him. He smiled, I replied to smile by smiling back at him. I ran to the stairs, then looked up. I could'nt tell how many floors there was. " I ran up the stairs, to the first floor. I looked around. I heard the wind. I went to the stairs and I went down again, grabbed one bag then went upstairs again this time to the second floor. No. I went to the third floor instead. I looked for a bathroom in the red room. What? It was closest room! I Love him so much. I changed into the outfit in the bag. Black and gold long shirt, it's not a dress it's just a long shirt! Short blue shorts, that came a little above the knee. I came out of the room and to the top floor. No rooms but there is 2 green chairs. I lay-ed down on one. Oh this is comfortable! I went down to the third floor again. I went into the kitchen. No scratch that. TWO kitchens! WOW! I ran all the way to the end, then went out the sliding glass door. I went up the stairs? Stairs outside all the way up here? Woah don't look down! Don't look down! The wind blowed then-- "AHHH" I screamed. I heard a voice, then looked up. " You okay?" Freddie asked me I did'nt respond I just went up the stairs he was on. I sat down on a table. Yes this place is amazing. He came over to me, he pulled up my head and looked me in the eye. " Sam?" I looked at him and raised my eyes-brows. "Wanna go to the pool?" I brightened up. "Where is it" I asked excitedly "Come on" He pulled on my arm. "Wait" I said then stopped walking. "We have to get changed first" I said matter-of-factly. "Well come on" He said and started walking again. I don't know about him. But that's why I love him.**

**I started thinking about that episode that we had done a few months ago, iSpeed Date cause I just turned on the T. V and it was at the dancing part. I hate that episode, especially when Carly put her head on his shoulder, that made me SO mad! "Honey!" I yelled. But I loved it when I got to tell him what a hunky hot boy he was! I'm still laughing over that. But what he did'nt know is that it was true."FREDDIE!!!" I screamed. "What?" he came up to the the door-way and breathing heavily. "Come `er." I pated to the spot next to me. "What's up?" His voice was a little hitched. "Wanna go for a walk" I suggested. "Sure" he said. I changed into plaid orange cap ri's and a yellow shirt with ruffles at the top. What it's pretty! We set off, but something about him right now he seems so. . . so . . . he's acting weird. I plugged in my pear pod and listened to some music. Oh Kanye West! But the song came on and it was so weird, it like spoke to me, telling me something I did'nt want to hear.**

**In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told**

**Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul**

**To a woman so heartless**

**How could you be so heartless?**

**How could you be so heartless? **

**How could you be so cold?**

**As the winter wind when it breeze yo**

**Just remember that you talking' to me though**

**You need to watch the way you talking' to me though**

**I mean after all the things that we've been through**

**I mean after all the things we got into Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me**

**And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me**

**So you walk around like you don't know me**

**You got a new friend, well I got ho-mies**

**But in the end it's still so lonely**

**In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told**

**Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul**

**To a woman so heartless**

**How could you be so heartless?**

**How could you be so heartless?**

**How could be so Dr. Evil?**

**You're bringing' out a side of me that I don't know**

**I decided we wasn't goin' speak so**

**Why we up 3 a. m. on the phone?**

**Why does she be so mad at me for?**

**Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold**

**I won't stop, won't mess my groove up**

**'Cause I already know how this thing go**

**You run and tell your friends that you're leaving' me**

**They say that they don't see what you see in me**

**You wait a couple months then you gon' see**

**You'll never find nobody better than me**

**In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told**

**Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul**

**To a woman so heartless**

**How could you be so heartless?**

**How could you be so heartless?**

**Talking', talking', talking' talk**

**Baby let's just knock it off**

**They don't know what we been through**

**They don't know 'bout me and you**

**So I got something' new to see**

**And you just gon' keep hating' me**

**And we just gon' be enemies**

**I know you can't believe**

**I could just leave it wrong**

**And you can't make it right**

**I'm gon' take off tonight**

**Into the night**

**In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told**

**Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul**

**To a woman so heartless**

**How could you be so heartless? How could you be so heartless?**

**After about 4 whole blocks he said nothing. NOTHING at all. I stopped walking and turned around to go back on my heels sharply. My shoelace flapped. I turned around he was gone. "Freddie?" I said. Freddie!?" I said a little louder Freddie?!/" I yelled This time I screamed his name "FREDDIE?!?!??!?!?" I sighed but it was hitched and I was about to cry when I heard a 'Beep Beep! ' Freddie called my name "SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!" I looked around to find out where he was but I did'nt see anything. But that's the thing, I did'nt see anything.**


	11. Postened Dates and Hospitals

**Song The Wind Blows by All American Rejects. Enjoy!**

"**Do you think he's as bad her?" "Not sure" She. . . She's waking up!" I awoke to the sound of doctors? I looked to the left and saw a wall, of pure, dull white. I then looked to my right to find a VERY injured Freddie. "Freddie!!" I screeched. I tried to get up but my ankle told me other-wise. The doctors helped me get back up on the bed. Then they started asking me question. "Do you two know each other?" My God he is stupid! "Of course we do we're going out and--" "And do you two have any plans" UGH! "If you would of let me finish, it would have saved you oxygen, but you had to cut me off. As I WAS saying, yes we do have plans, we are getting married in the beginning of Fall." I said matter-of-factly. "Well." She looked at some papers, whispered something in the other doctors ear, then she shook her head. She spoke up again. "Well. Your wedding is going to have to be postponed till the end of Fall. I'm sorry" My mouth was agape. "Why!!" I yelped. "You see, your fiance`e has a broken arm and leg. You have injured arms and a broken ankle." She explained. "Can I just listen to the radio?" I asked "Sure" Said as she smiled sweetly. "What station?" "That ones fine." I said trying not to make it more harder than it already is. They were having some kind of contest. Then another one of my favorite songs came on. All American Rejects The Wind Blows!**

"**I've got to breathe, you can't take that from me**

**'Cause it's all that you left that's mine**

**You had to leave and that's all I can see**

**But you told me your love was blind**

**I know there are times you're so impossible**

**That I should sign a waiver**

**And you will find someone worth walking on**

**When you ask me to go**

**I'll leave when the wind blows**

**Take a breath and away it goes**

**I'll be outside of your window**

**I'll pass by but I'll go slow**

**I'll leave when the wind blows**

**There was a day you threw our love away**

**Then you passed it to someone new**

**You wanna stay but since you wanna play**

**We can finally say we're through**

**I know there are times you're so impossible**

**And you ask me to go**

**I'll leave when the wind blows**

**Take a breath and away it goes**

**I'll be outside of your window**

**I'll pass by but I'll go slow**

**I'll leave when the wind blows**

**You can scream there's just echoes**

**I''ll pass outside of your window**

**You'll be sad that you let me go**

**I'll leave but just know**

**As I lay in solitude, oh what's a boy supposed to do?**

**I shake the very thought of you, me together I remember**

**Late nights when I stayed up late all I do is wait and wait**

**You're never coming home to me, that's the hardest thing to see**

**I've got to breathe, you can't take that from me**

**I can finally say we're through**

**I'll leave when the wind blows**

**Take a breath and away it goes**

**I'll be outside of your window**

**I'll pass by but I'll go slow**

**I'll leave when the wind blows**

**You can scream there's just echoes**

**I'll pass outside of your window**

**You'll be sad that you let me go**

**On every face you'll ever know**

**And everywhere you'll ever go**

**You'll feel when the wind blows"**

**Another song came on that I did'nt know. Then the intercom came on, "Nurse Smith you are needed in room D4, nurse Smith you are needed in room D4." I hate the smells of hospitals! All the doctors were out of the room. I heard Freddie wake up, cause when he wakes up her grunts, it's so cute but funny at the same time. "Ugh" He grunted. "Freddie" I said "Yeah" He replied. "The doctors said our wedding is postponed, Now I officially HATE hospitals and doctors!" I said a louder in the last part. "It's okay honey as long as I love you and you love me, and were together, everything is going to be ok." He said sweetly "Freddie you're a goof-ball." I stated happily. "But that's why we love each other." He said back to me. I reached out my arm but yelped from the scrapes. He reached out his arm that was'nt broken and we intertwined our fingers together. He looked over at me, and smiled I smiled back.**


	12. Carly's Thoughts

**Song Because of you by Carrie Underwood. I'm going to have this in Carly's **

**P. O. V, I will use your idea in the next chapter, XxLucyP5Xx! Thanks for the idea! I came up with the perfect thing when I read your review! Enjoy her thoughts!**

They are so cute! I'm going to listen to a song now, yes I am a sprite, I can do whatever I want. But I'm so cold! Oh, Because of you, by Carrie Underwood!

I will not make the same mistakes that you did i will not let myself cause my heart so much misery i will not break the way you did You fell so hard i've learned the hard way to never let it get that far because of you i never stray too far from the sidewalk because of you i learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt because of you i find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me because of you i am afraid i lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out i cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes i'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life my heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with because of you i never stray too far from the sidewalk because of you i learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt because of you i find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me because of you i am afraid i watched you die i heard you cry every night in your sleep i was so young you should have known better than to lean on me you never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain and now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing because of you i never stray too far from the sidewalk because of you i learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt because of you i try my hardest just to forget everything because of you i don't know how to let anyone else in because of you i'm ashamed of my life because it's empty because of you i am afraid because of you because of you.

I love her voice. Oh My Gosh! They're holding hands in oppisite beds! AWWWW!!! Oh, God's calling me again! I Have to go and see what he needs me to do.

WHAT!!!!!!!! He wants me go down there. Where all the people are!! Yay I get to be with people! See you guys later!


	13. Some Things Are Unbelieveable

**Hey peeps it's me and lucy I'll use your story next chapter I PROMISE! Song is 7 things by Miley Cyrus, it's been in my head for what 2 days now?**

**Sam and Freddie got woken up in the hospital around 8 in the morning telling them to be careful, and to tell them that they were free to go. When they got home in Sea Casa they were amazed at the sight in front of them. The whole house was already set up and everything. They did'nt know how but they were fine. After Sam and Freddie got lay-ed down on the bed, Sam saw something that got there attention. Her memory book and her old journal from about 15 years ago. Yeah that's right she kept it for 15 years. So? She got up and got her video journal. It was weird because, whatever noise it heard it wrote down an then Sam wrote down other parts. She read the first part that was already entered. It was so funny!**

**Can't remember the things that you already know and they've just been told to you 5 seconds ago? Things remain the same want as you want. No, they don't. Everyone is sick and tired of this 'What If' crap. You can't stand it anymore, you can't take it, this is getting crazy. Life is crazy and you can't do nothing about it. What If the love of your life came up to you say asked you to marry them? Huh? Things are'nt going to go the way you want it to. What If the world ended tomorrow? Just this crap that probably is'nt going to happen. If you're lucky but no, luck is'nt real unless you want it to be. Huh, Don't understand. Well okay, . . . Here's a story so you can relate to this crazy what if stuff!**

**After she read it she smiled, but fell asleep because she was so tired and faced Freddie's back. He was snoring lightly. She dreamed about her past time like it was a fairy tale, but strangely it was. It was still so true like it just happened.**

_Once upon a time there lived three friends and a crazy brother. The girl, no two girls met up in kindergarten when they were only eight years old. They became friends over a tuna sandwich. Yes it is weird but before that, what the brunette girl did'nt know, witch name is known as Carly Shay. Now what she did'nt know is that her best blonde friend, Sam, and her other friend, in witch was a guy named Freddie. Sam and Freddie met before Carly met either one of them. Here's how it went- __**"La la la." A 5 year old Sam said as she swung along in the empty park, well empty to her because nobody seemed to notice her existence. Suddenly a boy with brown shaggy hair came up to her and extended his arm out to her. "Hi! I'm Freddie Benson! What's your name?" "Who you talking to?" She snapped, but he probably did'nt hear her because nobody knew Sam. "You!" Was his reply. Sam looked at him weird but excepted his hand and shook it anyway. She then spoke up. "I'm Samantha Puckett, but since you've met me now, if you ever see me again you better call me Sam, or I'll beat the pulp out of you." He looked a-taken back, but still smiled. They gazed at each other but soon realized that there hands were still together. They pulled away and turned both they're heads so they would'nt see each other blushing. After a few seconds they looked at each other again started talking again. "So what are you doing here all by yourself?" Freddie asked her. "Nobody knows I exist" Was her simple reply."Well I think you are a very pretty girl and you should have more attention." He said like it was the most easiest thing in the world to say. "Thank you so much!" She got off the swing and threw her arms around his neck. He looked shocked, but smiled and hugged her back. She opened her eyes and pulled away then said "Sorry I should'nt be hugging you. My mommy would kill me if I hugged someone, let along go near a boy, sorry again." She said with apologetic eyes. "Well it's ok, but I really like you even thou we just just met. My mummy says if she sees me touching any girl or boy, or ANYBODY she said she would give something- oh yeah she said she would give me tick baths for the rest of my life until I moved out and got married." Freddie said as he started at her up and down "Well I guess that's okay" He said with sadness in his voice. She smiled at him, and said "Well I'll see you later. I hope." "Hug bye?" Freddie asked hopefully. But then some boy came up and joked on the other boy. "Sup dork-face." Pushed them and started to walk away. Sam looked at Freddie, put up one finger signaling hold on a minute. She went after the boy, then stopped him and thumped him on the head. "Woah" said the boy. "This world is getting crazy, I mean come on! Flying rocks!?" "Why can't I--"**_

**Sam woke up by some music next door. But soon realized that it was a song she liked.**

**Sha, Sha**

**I probably should't say this**

**But at times I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous**

**Relationship we shared**

**It was awesome, but we lost it**

**It's not possible for me not to care**

**And now we're standing in the rain**

**And nothings ever gonna change until you hear**

**My dear**

**The seven things I hate about you**

**The seven things I hate about you**

**Oh, you**

**You're vain**

**Your games**

**You're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends, they're jerks, and when you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be**

**With the one I know**

**And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

**It's awkward And it's silent**

**As I wait for you to say**

**What I need to hear now**

**Your sincere apology**

**When you mean it, I'll believe it**

**If you text it**

**I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**Oh, I'm not coming back**

**You're taking seven steps here**

**The seven things I hate about you**

**You're vain**

**Your games**

**You're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends, they're jerks, and when you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be**

**With the one I know**

**And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

**Compared to all the great things**

**That would take too long to write**

**I probably should mention**

**The seven that I like**

**The seven things I like about you**

**Your hair**

**Your eyes**

**Your old Levi's**

**When we kiss, I'm hypnotized**

**You made me laugh, you made me cry, but I guess that's both that I'll have to buy**

**Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, every thing's al-right**

**I wanna be with the one I know And the seventh thing I like the most that you do you make me love you Sha, Sha You do, oh O-oh O-oh O-oh O-oh**

**They turned the station and I heard a 'WOO' next door, that strangely sounded like the one and only Gibby. I quietly got up trying not to wake up Freddie, but it happened anyway. "Ugh" He grunted. "Where you going Sam?" "Going to get Gibby!" I said annoyed that Gibby was still around me. "Gibby's here?" He slurred from just waking up. "Yes" I said. "Well I wonder how different he looks." Freddie said a little more ease this time. "Well this is going to be more hard, but my ankle is way better so I can still walk on it. Now don't get Gibby's 'new' imagine in my head" He chuckled. "Go ahead, I won't- no I CAN'T stop you. "Sorry babe, you know about that." "'So k" He said. "I love you Freddie" I said sweetly I said I started walking out "Love you too Sam!" He shouted after me.**

**Right when he answered the door I immediately shouted "Gib--" But got cut off because he looks so different. "Sam?" He questioned.**


	14. Dreaming and Playing

**Song Unbelievable by Sleepy Rebels. I'm going to start doing my favorite reviews for the chapters, but I usually won't have them because I start writing the next chapter after I've posted the last. Enjoy! If you have time to read please have the time and review.**

"**Gibby?" I questioned. For another time in my life I was scared. "Oh. I know who you are." "Who?" I asked. "Okay I don't know" He admitted. Okay, he really is a stupid boy. I had to come up with a plan. Oh I got it, I'll give him a wedgie! "Okay" I said and walked behind him. "What are you. Wha-- OWWWW." I shook my head this boy is SO stupid, he said "Terisaaaa don't do dat to me." Okay I have a better plan. I smirked evilly, and sure enough Gibby screeched "SAMMMMM" Oh shidz he's been working out to Miley Cyrus. I rolled my eyes at that. So after he calmed down he asked me "Do want to talk? You know since were all grown up now and yeah."Right like he wanted to talk to me. "Seriously" I asked not really concerned though. "Sure" He said and we sat down. "So why are'nt you with Carly?" I winced at the sound of her name. I tried not to cry while I explained. "Ok listen here." I said "Okay" He said and got ready to listen. "Spencer got no sorry went to the store to go get some groceries, and then on the way back. In his car. A drunk driver. Went out of control and hit. Spencer. He hit the side. And made the car spin, with Spencer in the car. But he hit the car hard. So instead of the car spinning. It started flipping in the air, and nobody got hurt. But Spencer." I whispered the last part. I was about cry, but he was like an older brother to me, so yeah. "But what about Carly? What happened to her" Man he was obsessed with her. "Okay" I trembled a sigh before getting to Carly's explanation. "Okay, now. As I. told you about how. Spencer got. K-illed." I tried my best not to cry. "She loved. Spencer enough. To give up her life for him." I said said the last part quickly. "What was that?" He questioned. I smiled such a fake smile, it looked like I was about to cry. She loved Spencer enough to give up, her OWN life for him." I said loudly. Then I snapped, I burst, I just could'nt take it anymore. I broke down in tears, not caring if Carly came in front of me right now and said that it was okay. I started shouting loud 'No's'but then I heard it, the voice of an angel. "It's alright, Okay? I know times are hard for you because I'm not here anymore, but I want you to know that I love you and I always have and I always will now and forever." 'It was my mom. ' She thought. 'She came to talk to me. To make ME feel better. ' "Sam It's okay! It's okay, It's okay." Gibby said, but it strangely sounded like Freddie. I thought about that song Unbelievable. I started humming it to make my face normal then crimson color from crying very hard. And to stop thinking about Carly. This song reminded me of me and Freddie, ya know?**

**Maybe unbelievable (ble ble ble) Maybe unbelievable (ble "AHHHHHH" I woke up to the sound of Freddie, "SAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!" He screeched. "OW" I said sarcastically, but true at the same time. "Sorry I did'nt really mean to screech." He kissed me passionately for a minute, or two, or a year it seemed like! He sat down and put down his crutches. There was a long stream of silence until I spoke up. "Do you want me to talk or what?" "Freddie?" Nothing. "FREDDIE!" I smacked him, but regretted it. "GAH!" He yelped. "Oh my God!" I yelled. I kissed his cheek where I hit him at. "I am SO sorry!" "It's okay. It's okay chill!" He kissed me briefly. "I want breakfast, how 'bout you?" I asked him, I really wanted to go to Bernard's Breakfast Burr-ito's! "Sure what are you in the mood f--" I cut him off. "Bernard's Breakfast Burr-ito's!" I said quickly. Man that gave me quite a tounge-twister. "Okay then come on" He said. "Oh and I heard you saying "Shut up Gibby" in your sleep, and I'm sorry to say this but, he is right next door to us." He put his arms up to defend his face and his stomach. "Why are you doing that?" I asked him. "I'm not going to hurt you! It's not your fault that that little Gibster is still near us!" He put his arms down slowly and said "Well come on" "Wait" I said. "Do you want me to drive? Cause I can walk on my leg now, it dose'nt hurt my ankle anymore." "Sure, let's go." "Do you want me to help you?" I asked "If you ca--" I lifted him up over my shoulder and I walked outside to my car, with him still over my shoulder. I put him down and he limped 1 step into the car. "I'll get your crutches." "Wait" He said. "The walk is'nt that far. About 3 minutes." I turned around and got in the car. I started the car, and turned on the radio and Unbelievable by Sleepy Rebels came on. "YES!" I shouted. He smirked and rolled his eyes. Thank god it was'nt raining.**

**May be unbelievable (ble, ble, ble)**

**May be unbelievable (ble, ble, ble)**

**May be unbelievable (ble, ble, ble)**

**May be unbelievable (ble, ble, ble) **

**(in the most peculiar way)**

**This all is too good to be true**

**I must be seeing things today**

**Cause everything keeps happening**

**In the most peculiar way,**

**In the most peculiar way,**

**It may be unbelievable**

**But it happened just that way**

**You came into my life **

**And now I want you to stay**

**It may be unbelievable**

**But it happened just that way**

**You came into my life **

**And now I want you to stay**

**Could it be my destiny **

**The way it all fell into place**

**Cause everything keeps happening**

**In the most peculiar way, **

**In the most peculiar way, **

**It may be unbelievable**

**But it happened just that way**

**You came into my life **

**And now I want you to stay (stay)**

**It may be unbelievable**

**But it happened just that way**

**You came into my life **

**And now I want you to stay (stay:times 13)**

**(Now I want you to stay)**

**It may be unbelievable**

**It may be unbelievable (stay with me, stay with **

**me, happened just that way**

**It may be unbelievable **

**But it happened just that way**

**You came into my life **

**And now i want you to stay.**

**It may be unbelievable**

**But it happened just that way**

**You came into my life **

**And now i want you to stay.**

**(happens just that way) (stay with me)**

**We got there, and I helped him out of my car. Now were in The Burr-ito Breakfast, waiting for our food. They don't only serve Burr-ito's you know! "Yay" I said as I got my food. I started to chow down. Freddie had taken a total of 3 bites and I was already halfway done. "Typical Sam" He said. "Thanks Freddie" I said truthfully. I nodded my head when I said that, so he knew I meant that. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "These are nasty Burr-ito's" He said playfully. "Shut up Fred ward!" I said. "There's the Sam I know!" He said in pure happiness. He smiled. I just rolled my eyes at him. "I love you Freddie." I said with my mouth full. He rolled he eyes at **_**me**_** this time. "No you did'nt" I joked. "Oh yes I did!" He said back to me "Well then" I said while smiling. "What are going to do about th---" "Silence!" I snapped. I crushed my lips into his. He was shocked, but soon started kissing me back. All the people in the restaurant started making AWW sounds. I smiled into the kiss. I pulled back and under the table he held my hand. I smirked at him and finished my burr-ito.**


	15. So Many Things in so Little Time

**Hello review for the chapter :**XxLucyP5xX§**Hello Review for the last chapter well the only one that I got, I swear I need more reviews-Update soon plz! Like mega fast! Thanks so much for reviewing xXLucyP5Xx! On with the story these are getting longer but I'm getting less reviews! :( Song is non sorry! PLEASE REVIEW!? This information is from youtube thank you for it ****MaoMilo** and this was in April last year! SORRY!

"**OH FUCK YEAH!" I screamed. John Cena is totally awesome! "What did I miss" "You missed the whole thing Freddie, what do you think you missed. "Well tell me what I missed!" He whined. "Al-right" I sighed took a deep breath and started to ex pail the WHOLE thing. "John Cena defeats JBL for the WWE Championship, capping his raucous three-year climb to professional wrestling's top turn-buckle. That's more or less how Cena's WWE Smack Down! boilerplate reads. But there's also Cena the free style rapper, who tries to have as many shout-outs to, say, Ultra magnetic MC's as he does the Ultimate Warrior. You Can't See Me is Cena's studio debut as an MC. Released amidst the hubbub of his Wrestle Mania win and featuring his customized championship belt (with spinners!) on the cover, the album will boost his ringside marketing. But it isn't a successor to 1985's hokey, crassly promotional Wrestling Album, where WWF personalities like Captain Lou Albano and "Rowdy" Roddy Piper slobbered their way through insultingly chintzy theme-pop. Cena includes his theme music, and retains his in-the-ring brashness. But he's also as foul-mouthed (the Eligh-produced "Don't Fuck With Us") and boastful as any of his microphone heroes (at times his style seems to cross 50 Cent with vintage Everlast), and the unremarkable production is still capable enough to move You Can't See Me out of the novelty aisle. Besides "Don't Fuck With Us" and a few tracks from Jake One, most of the boards are handled by Chaos & Order. They establish a mildly funky percussion roll for Cena and collaborator/cousin Trademarc to rap over; standouts include "Make It Loud" and the mildly crass "Summer Flings." Cena also gets assistance from hip-hop veteran Bumpy Knuckles/Freddie Foxxx -- they're best on "Bad, Bad Man." When he's not bragging about his lovemaking or MC'ing skills, the rap-wrestler takes off-kilter shots at pop culture and sports drinks, referencing everything from soft-core porn and "Mean Jean" Okerlund to his "Oh" face, Manny Ramirez, and the Legend of Bagger Vance. It's not a hip-hop body slam by any stretch. But for fans of John Cena's bold persona, You Can't See Me will be Chain Gang-approved. ~ Johnny Loftus, All Music Guide." **

**I sighed after saying all that. "What?" He asked with these cute, adorable eyes that I cou-- I shook my head and went up to my room. I sat over in the corner and sobbed. I took out my laptop and searched for the Kingdom Hearts music, Sanctuary. I found it and started to listen to it, then started to sing along myself.**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**In you and I there's a new land,**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music will tie**

**Wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me**

**What's left of me now**

**I watch you fast asleep,**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land,**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music will tie**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me**

**What's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome owt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome owt need I**

**You show me how to see,**

**That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music will tie**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me**

**What's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away. . .**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**Here goes Life as I know it. I thought I was on top of the cottage, and was about to jump off of it. He smiled at me and everything was peach y again. I hopped off and pulled my parachute string. What? OH you thought I was about to end my life and kill my- NO! NO! NO! NO! Freddie was watching me. I then proceeded to to land on a big pile of blankets, pillows and such. I smiled up at him as he struggle but came down also. We both laid down on the pile and held each others hands, and smiled up at our best friend that's now up in the sky. But we did'nt see her figure cloud up there. Instead we saw-- "Hey Sam" Said a strange but very familiar voice "Hey Freddie" We looked at each other with wide eyes, then looked at the person in front of us. We breathed/gasped together at the same time."Carly" **


	16. Love at first sight? Wait! Pregnant?

**Thank you once again XxLucyP5xX for your review! ****XxLucyP5xX**small**2009-10-12 . chapter 15**/small** This was great and thanks for mentioning me! Update soon plz. ****Thanks so much for the review it means so much! Song is The Wind Blow, by All American Rejects. Enjoy? Random-Crazy-Girl if you're reading this, I used the information off your story, Haunted, if you don't mind. Thanks? Don't kill me!**

"**Carly?" Me and Freddie asked simultaneously.**_** Woah**_**, seriously! We looked at each other and exchanged confused looks. I looked back at Carly, but right then Gibby came out with of course, no shirt on. I guess Carly noticed he was here, but for some strange reason, her mouth opened. Her jaw was seriously sitting upon the ground. Yes she was solid visible. So? "Doo Doo Doo Doo Doooooooo, Carly?!" Gibby said. His mouth fell open and looking like Carly. She took her hand, put it to her forehead and passed out. So did Gibby, this world is getting stranger and stranger by the minute. I helped Carly up, but dropped her and screamed in cold pain. "HOLY SHIT, SHE IS COLD!!!!" I screamed while I was in agony. Freddie picked himself up off the mat thingy, and told me to come closer. As I did so, he pulled me into a great, big bear hug. This may sound weird but he was strangely soft, but so warm at the same time! I wanted to hold on and never let go but, sadly I had to. I felt really bad, I was shaking and I've been having mood swings an--- HOLY SHIT I THINK I MIGHT BE PREGNANT!**

**After we had managed to get Carly, Gibby plus ourself's in the house, I decided this was the best time to tell him. "Freddie" I breathed, out of breath. I could'nt use my voice, only take in a sharp breath and breathe a word out of it. "Yeah" He breathed back, just as weak as mine, but he had a broken arm and leg, but he was almost improved, to walk and write again. "I - I -" I tried to say. "Just say- it" He breathed. I breathed in, then released it in one breath "I think well I don't know but I think that I don't know how or if it's true but I think I'm pregnant!" I said with ease but scared of what he would say. But strangely he said calmly "I don't know but if we want find out, let's go get a pregnancy test. And I too don't know how it happened, but if you are I'll go with you and I will stay by your side the whole time. Unless" He said sadly. "You want an, **_**abortion**_**." "No No" I said startled, as I put my hands up in defense, and shook my hands. He smiled slightly and said "Really?" "Yes, I want it, and if you want it--" I trailed off. He just grabbed me and kissed me sweetly. I smiled into the kiss. He pulled back and I was still smiling. We set off to the store to buy a test. And this smile was no ordinary smile, this smile meant I was happy being who I was, and where I was. **

**Let me know that i've done wrong**

**When i've known this all along**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**[Bridge]**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**[Chorus]**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret**

**(just another regret hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know**

**When we live such fragile lives?**

**It's the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two **

**Just to waste my time with you**

**[Bridge]**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**[Chorus]**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret**

**(just another regret hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know**

**the way she feels inside (inside)?**

**Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)**

**These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)**

**And all i've tried to hide**

**It's eating me apart**

**Trace this life out**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret**

**(just another regret)**

**[Chorus]**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret**

**(just another regret hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Who has to know?**

**Who has to know?**


	17. Didn't See it Coming

**No reviews for the last chapter, I'm going weak without them! I might just call it quits. And I'm not playing around. I'm sick of it, song Girl's Night Out Miley Cyrus, this is the longest chapter so far! YAY! I know you don't care, so read. AND REVIEW!!!**

**Me and Freddie Freddie drove down to the store to buy a test, and the whole way there **

**I had a strange feeling in my stomach, something extraordinary, I think I was nervous. I **

**didn't want the radio on, so the whole way there was silence, dead, ice, silence. As we pulled up in the sunny parking place of the place I saw a girl, a very familiar girl. I looked closer and sure enough I knew then and there who it was, it was Mandy Valdez. "Ugh" I groaned as I put my head back on the seat. "What's wrong" Freddie asked concerned. **

"**Look at her, and tell me who you see" I said as I showed one of my fake smiles that I have. "What girl, I don'--- Holy Mandy!" "Yes what can I do for you?" Mandy said. "Wait how did you know my--. OMGYBBRFOFMSYVFAPH!" "What?" Me and Freddie said together. I faced him and said "Dude we have got to stop doing that" "What does what mean? Oh you mean 'OMGYBBRFOFMSYVFAPH?" "YES" I said. Me and Freddie got got out of my car, at least his leg got better, so he can walk now. "It means" Mandy took a big breath and said "OH MY GOD YOU BETTER BE READY FOR ON OF MY STRONG YET VERY POWERFUL HUGS" The last part she said in a kind of sing-song-y voice. "OW" I said "OW" Freddie said also. "Ok. Ok." I said. **

"**Enough of the small talk. I need a pregnancy test, where are they?" Mandy's eyes went wide, and then white and she fainted. She didn't hit her head, because, me and Freddie caught her in time. She regained life again and said "Wha-- Oh right this way ma'am." Me and Freddie looked at her strange but followed. Once we got in there, there was not a lot of people in there. We got our- well my pregnancy test, and walked up to the counter. I didn't see anyone, so I bent over looked down and saw a brown head and a navy blue shirt. "Excuse me?" I said politely, trying not to scare him. He flinched but calmly stood up, it was then I remembered his face. "Shane?" I questioned, but realized Freddie said it too, I gave him a glare and turned back to Shane. "Who are you?" Shane asked. Oh My Fucking Gosh, can he not remember my hair , my almost gone curls, nice and loose. "Sam" I said idiotically. He stepped back about five times, then hit a shelf. **

**Nothing fell, thank God, because I need to do this, and get home. "Here take this money. Bye" i handed him the money but he just had to say something else. "What are you buying any-- Fred, dude, No, No you did'nt, With, Sa- her, AH-H" Shane sputtered. Whatever Shane! Freddie put his head down on the left side the turned his head, while putting it back up. He took the money, gave me my test back. I soon realized what he said, so I had the urge to punch him in the face, so I did. He groaned in pain, and agony, as me and Freddie ran out the door.**

**We pulled up in the driveway of The Groovy Smoothie and I said 'No way, I haven't been here in like, forever!" I said excited. As we got out of the car, I kissed him and hugged him. I went into the bathroom right away. I had the test with me, I just told Freddie I had to go really bad, and to get me a Blueberry-Banana-Blitz. I waited, and waited. **_**If I was pregnant, would he want it, **_**I thought. **_**No, he said he would stay with me the-- beep, it's done. **_**I looked down and I almost went into tears.**

**I walked out of the bathroom and saw Freddie sitting at my special table. Definition for, 'My special table'. ****My special table-**** The table Freddie, Carly and I would sit at when we were in the mood for some smoothie drinking. I decided it was time. "Freddie, I'm, I'm." I couldn't say it. I was afraid he would be here one day, gone the next, like all the rest of them. "Don't be afraid." He said. "I'm not like other guys. If you are pregnant, then I will stay by your side at all times, no matter what, we will get through it. If I had to carry you for the rest of my life I would do so in a heartbeat. Now if you are not pregnant, then I understand, it's okay and it's fine with me either way, cause baby I love you like hell." He said smirking. Come on Sam! It's only two words, TWO WORDS! "I'm pregnant." His smirk grew into a full, warm, true smile. "Wanna go home" He asked me. "Sure" We got up, threw our smoothies in the trash-can, and as we walked out. I stopped, because he did. He took my hands, and massaged them with the pads of his thumbs, and said "Sam, you wanna know why I love you like I do?" I smiled and I said sure, he began talking again. "Sam I you eyes, they're like burning fire, when I first met you, and our eyes locked together, I tore them away because, it hurt so much that I didn't have you. Sometimes you smile, when you smile, Oh that smile." He said while smiling. "That smile makes me smile, not matter the time, the place, whenever, however, I just love everything about you. I'll grant his wish, I smiled with my teeth, and he smiled and said "Right back at cha." AS we walked out to my car he put his arm around my waist, a nd I did the same. "I love you like hell and beyond." We said simultaneousally. I looked at him "Seriously, we have got to stop doing that." I said as I blinked a few times. He chuckled.**

"**At least T-Bo is NOT there any- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. "What's wrong" Freddie said walking in, but he immediately saw it. Carly and Gibby were making out on our couch. I ran into th kitchen one floor up and puked my guts out. I couldn't believe that Carly and Gibby were making out, on my couch, in my house, with each other. I soon felt a soothing rubbing on my back and my hair being pulled back back. "Thanks Freddie" I said weakly. I went up to the top floor to sit on the comfy green chair, and put a trash-can next to me, just in case, my guts want to have some more fun coming out of my mouth. I heard the radio and Girl's Night Out (G.N.O) came on my Miley Cyrus. I smiled weakly to freddie, and soon I felt my eyes getting heavy, and soon they drooped down all the way, and I was fast asleep.**

**Don't call me **

**Leave me alone**

**Not gonna answer my phone **

**Cuz I don't **

**No I won't see you**

**I'm out to have a good time**

**To get you off of my mind**

**Cuz I don't **

**And I won't need you**

**Send out a 911**

**We're gonna have some fun**

**Hey boy, you know **

**You better run**

**Cuz it's a girl's night**

**It's alright without you**

**I'm gonna stay out **

**And play out without you**

**You better hold tight**

**This girl's night is without you**

**Let's go**

**G. N. O.**

**Let's go**

**It's a girl's night**

**I'll dance with somebody new**

**Won't have to think about you**

**And who knows **

**What let go will lead to**

**You'll hear from everyone**

**You'll get the 411**

**Hey boy**

**You knew this day would come**

**Cuz it's a girl's night**

**It's alright without you**

**I'm gonna stay out **

**And play out without you**

**You better hold tight**

**This girl's night is without you**

**Let's go**

**G. N. O.**

**Let's go**

**It's a girl's night**

**Hey boy**

**Don't you wish you could have been a good boy**

**Try to find another girl like me, boy**

**Feel me when I tell ya**

**I am fine**

**And it's time for me to draw the line **

**Cuz it's a girl's night**

**It's alright without you**

**I'm gonna stay out **

**And play out without you**

**You better hold tight**

**This girl's night is without you**

**Let's go**

**G. N. O.**

**Let's go**

**It's a girl's night**


	18. This is Getting out of Control

**Okay I will NOT delete my story, no matter how many reviews I get, now thank you SO MUCH for all of you peoples out there reading this! The Song is My life would suck without you. Please R& (maybe if you want) R? Enjoy little readers! : ) I have courage! This one may be confusing because of the multi POV's. Sam's and Freddie's only!**

"**Okay now Carly" I started to say "How in the f-ing" What she does NOT like me cursing! "world could you make out with--" "Okay now first of all" She began "I wasn't making out with him and second I--" "No" I said sternly "you and him" I paused "I saw tounge." I said smirking, with my eyebrows raised. . . . "Whatever!" She yelled storming off. "Oh no you don't" I yelled just as loud and went after her**

**____________________________Meanwhile_______________________________**

"**I can't believe you were we making out with her." I yelled to Gibby "Was she good" I asked, not that I liked her in that way anymore, I love her like the sister I'll never have again. "She was baaaaad, reeeaaaaallll baaaaaad." Gibby said smirking. I almost barfed at the sound of that. I started coughing like crazy, and doubled over. Gibby here thought it was a joke. "Come on Freddie, I know you're joking, stop playing-- uh" He said but turned serious. I fell unconscious on the floor and the last thing I heard was Sam's screaming at Carly, and Gibby running to find them and tell them about me probably, he better. Or maybe he could just call 911. Then blackness.**

**_________________The other Meanwhile Sam and Carly____________________**

**Me and Carly were arguing, notice this; Me and Carly **_**were**_** arguing, but we heard Gibby screaming, down the stairs. "We don't care" I said "We don't care" "Ya you do" He said "No I probably--" "Freddie passed out" He put in the air quickly, and took the elevator, instead, so I wouldn't run him over. The words finally went into my head, and I ran up the stairs in a hurry, fast as lightning. When I got up there, my heart broke into A Million Little Pieces, and I saw it all. Freddie in a puddle of blood, I couldn't believe how much he had lost, it was so much. Like a puddle, a mini puddle, something that couldn't be repaired. I thought about it, if most of the blood went on the floor then that means it had to have gone down his throat, he swallowed it. I tried to say his name, even though he couldn't hear me, but it suddenly went hoarse as if my mouth being dry. I moved my mouth but no words came out, but just then the snake I was looking at on the rug, popped up and hissed to me, I was a bit scared, but for some strange reason I could understand it. He said "One of the ones that care about and love, has a new love, but that love they love is not who you know, something has taken over his body, or someone" I opened up my eyes, and turned around to face "Gibby" and I saw that he had a bat in his hand. I looked over to where Carly was but, again I saw a motionless body, in a puddle of blood. I tried to concentrate on her and Freddie, but it was no use, I felt something hard hit me in the ribs, the stomach, one in my back, and one on my head, I got up from being doubled over, and looked around, everything was blurred. soon enough I fell over and it felt like I had died. Gone from frozen coldness, to burning fire. I knew it was over, and this is how I get repaid ed for working my ass off and--**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"**

**I heard a winning 'AHA' and I knew it was that someone. I looked around where I was, and my mouth opened slightly, and my eyes fluttered shut. I may look tough, but on the inside, somewhere in there, you got a very huge soft spot, and, and, it got it enough. All the time I got my feelings hurt, I NEVER showed it. 90% of the time I never show it, only those times where you know, Carly and Freddie. Then I heard it, he radio, it was still on.**

**Guess this means you're sorry **

**You're standing at my door **

**Guess this means you take back **

**All you said before **

**Like how much you wanted **

**Anyone but me **

**Said you'd never come back **

**But here you are again **

**Cause we belong together now **

**Forever united here somehow **

**You got a piece of me **

**And honestly **

**My life would suck without you **

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye **

**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight **

**I know that I've got issues **

**But you're pretty messed up too **

**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you **

**Cause we belong together now **

**Forever united here somehow **

**You got a piece of me **

**And honestly **

**My life would suck without you **

**Being with you is so dysfunctional **

**I really shouldn't miss you **

**But I cant let you go **

**Cause we belong together now **

**Forever united here somehow **

**You got a piece of me **

**And honestly **

**My life would suck without you**

**Cause we belong together now **

**Forever united here somehow **

**You got a piece of me **

**And honestly **

**My life would suck without you **

**Yeah, My Life Would Suck Without everyone I need, like and love, friends and family.**


	19. I Found Out

**Sorry I haven't updated, I have been very very busy! No song for this one. Sorry**

**How can I just go on with this, I'm lying here on the floor, because I lost like tons of blood and now I can't move at all. I can't believe this though, I passed out because I had too much blood loss. While Gibby- well whoever this person is went to get a baseball bat, Carly faked being knocked out, and used ketchup, for blood. Good idea Carls. I can't see how he would understand that, he thought, WAIT!!! That snake, that snake said that a friend has a new lover! OMG, Carly lo- love- loves a stranger!?! What is wrong with her!? Can't she just go for Shane, or- or- maybe that, ugh, that kid Bobby! Yeah, yeah, Bobby. I remember now. "Say what I say" The stranger said, yes that is his new name. I wanna know who he is and what is up with him. . . . **

**He making out with me, I have no idea who he is , because it's surely NOT little Gibster. He hasn't pulled away for 5 whole minutes, I can't breathe, and I'm about to pass out again. He's TRYING to make-out with me, because I refuse to open my mouth. The bad part- other than this- Freddie had to watch me, and I think that his eyes were watering. This person -The Stranger- said that if Freddie dare try to stop him, he would kill him, he showed the gun too, so we got scared. Why can't I break free you ask? Well I'll explain. Freddie and Carly, no tied up, and Sam me got up so I can't move. I'm scared as hell, plus- The stranger pulled away -Thank god- and said "Open you're mouth, or I'll" I opened my mouth so he wouldn't kill me. "Good" I'm so scared! I think I'm, going to die. I felt so sorry for Freddie, he had to watch this happen. **

**Suddenly, Freddie got up, then the stranger said "What the hell are you doing up, I told you to stay down! Or, unless, you want to die!" He said pulled out a small, but very sharp knife. "I don't care, I just want you to STOP **_**tormenting**_** my girlfriend!" Freddie said. "What ever you say" Said the stranger. He started walking toured Freddie, but out of nowhere, I saw a floating bat.** **Carly, I thought. BAM! THUMP! That person just got knocked OUT! I couldn't stand up, so I just decided to say "Thanks Carly," I said while also being on the floor. She chuckled "No problem" She smiled and tried to take my hand, but I pulled back very quickly. "What" She whined in a complaining voice. **

"**Your hand," I shook my head, "Yeah" "What" She said again, "VERY COLD!" I said quickly "Oh" She said quietly. Silence filled the air, except the howling wind coming from the outside. I then remembered Freddie. "Fred--" I stopped, and realized he was sleeping. I turned around about to walk away to let him sleep, but I felt hot breath on my neck, that gave me shivers. "You rang?" He said in a hushed whisper, just like a voice being lost. I stopped dead in my tracks realizing he was there. I smiled. I took my hand and put it on his head, turned my head, pushed his head down level to mine, and I kissed him.**

**I spun myself around, then put my arms around his neck, witch gave him permission to put his arms around my waist. I pulled away and he smiled at me. I grinned at him, then he said something strange, "There's that trade-mark smile I love." What" I said confused. He rolled his eyes at this. He looked me straight on the eyes and said. "I know I'm not the best person, but I want to say that I love you with **_**ALL **_**my heart Sam, nobody has my heart like you, and never will. I almost went into tears to he him say something so cheesy like that, he knows me better than that. "Fred-do listen" I giggled "you're sooo cheesy." "yes I know" he said "but I'm your cheese**_** fiance`." **_**"I know" I said in a sing-songy voice. "I think we should go to the doctors, to you know, check the baby." Freddie said "I know, I hope he/she didn't get hurt from the stranger" I said hopefully "The stranger?" Freddie questioned. I nodded my head. "That was no stranger"He said shaking, with either rage and anger, or him just being worried. "that was **_**Jonah" **_**My heart completely stopped, my vision went blurry, the only thing I could remember was the vision of **_**Jonah, **_**hurting my baby.**


	20. That was Shocking

**Hello peoples, glad I got a review, thanks, ****r****hol813**small** Just reading the first chapter (Prologue), WOW! it's so heartfelt. . . The best Prologue I've ever read. . . :)Now, I'm going to continue reading your story. :) Song is Last Resort and Life is a Highway. Read and Maybe Enjoy? Freddie's P. O. V!**

**I got into my car, ready to take Sam to the doctor. I asked her "Is it alright if I turn on the music?" What she could have a headache or something! "Sure" She said and smiled. I took one hand of the wheel to turn it on, but Last Resort blasted into our ears.**

**CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES**

**THIS IS MY LAST RESORT**

"**TURN IT DOWN!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed over the music. "I'm trying," I yelled back "there!"**

**Cut my life into pieces **

**I've reached my last resort **

**Suffocation **

**No breathing **

**Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding **

**Do you even care if I die bleeding **

**Would it be wrong **

**Would it be right **

**If I took my life tonight **

**Chances are that I might **

**Mutilation out-ta sight **

**And I'm contemplating suicide **

**'cause I'm losing my sight **

**Losing my mind **

**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine **

**Losing my sight **

**Losing my mind **

**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine **

**I never realized I was spread too thin **

**Till it was too late **

**And I was empty within **

**Hungry **

**Feeding on chaos **

**And living in sin **

**Downward spiral where do I begin **

**It all started when I lost my mother **

**No love for myself **

**And no love for another **

**Searching to find a love up on a higher level **

**Finding nothing but questions and devils **

**'cause I'm losing my sight **

**Losing my mind **

**Wish somebody would tell me in fine **

**Losing my sight **

**Losing my mind **

**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine **

**Nothing's alright **

**Nothing is fine **

**I'm running and I'm crying **

**I'm crying **

**I'm crying **

**I'm crying **

**I'm crying **

**I can't go on living this way **

**Cut my life into pieces **

**This is my last resort **

**Suffocation **

**No breathing **

**Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding **

**Would it be wrong **

**Would it be right **

**If I took my life tonight **

**Chances are that I might **

**Mutilation out-ta sight **

**And I'm contemplating suicide **

**'cause I'm losing my sight **

**Losing my mind **

**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine **

**Losing my sight **

**Losing my mind **

**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine **

**Nothing's alright **

**Nothing is fine **

**I'm running and I'm crying **

**I can't go on living this way **

**Can't go on **

**Living this way **

**Nothing's alright**

**The radio station stopped and talked for a while. I looked over at Sam and she gave me a glare. "If looks could kill" I mumbled. "What" She said as if she didn't hear me, but she did. Her hand went to her ear, and said "I'm waiting" Her head went side to side. "I SAID! If looks could kill" She put down her hand, and looked over at me, her head stopped moving altogether, then she erupted into huge sobs. As soon as I had really noticed she was really crying, I turned off the radio as it went into another song, and pulled over. I got out of the car, and looked out into the road, as cars' zoomed by, like there was no tomorrow. I walked over to the other side and opened the door. I didn't know what to do, I'd never seen a girl like this, let alone Sam. I tried to get her attention by patting her, but sadly only received scratches from her needle sharp long nails. My arm started bleeding, but Sam is a million, trillion, billion, zillion times more important then my arm. For God's sake, were getting married in what 2 weeks now. WAIT WHAT, 2 WEEKS! That's no important, wait yes it is, but it it's not, it it's only 2 weeks--- NEVER MIND BRAIN! "Sam talk to me!" I shouted through the rain trying not to get her wet. "Look I know how you feel," I said calmly "trust me, I really do, and-" "NO," She yelled cutting me off. "No wha--" I said cutting her off, but instead, she cut me off again. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS, TO BE PREGNANT, ON YOUR PERIOD, AND ALL AT THE SAME TIME HAVING MOOD SWINGS, TO MAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND OR FIANCE, JUST WANT TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" Look, its okay, Sam, I'd NEVER, EVER, want to kill you. Really I don't mind , that you get 'mood swings'." I said sweetly and calmly. She finally smiled at me, and said we could go, and she was sorry, so were on our way to the doctors.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**We got to the doctors, I was nervous, for Sam. The doctor (Ms. Holly) started rubbing that stuff on Sam's belly, belly , that's a funny word. Okay, back on track. Then Ms. Holly turned on the monitor, for the babies to show. "Uh-oh," She said in babyish kind of voice. Uh-Oh I don't like Uh-Oh! "I see four feet!" She said in the same tone, but said it in a sing-songy voice. "Twins" Sam exclaimed happily. Holly smiled at her, then me. Sam turned to me for the first, and smiled, finally she smiled. . . at me. She got up and hugged me. Tightly I may add. As long as she was happy, I was happy.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**As we got back into my car, I turned on the radio, but had to reason with Sam, but**

**occasionally _she gave me death daggers. I didn't care though. Life is a Highway came on after Blue October went off. I think._**

**Whooo umm yeah...**

**Life's like a road that you travel on**

**When there's one day here and the next day gone**

**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand**

**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**

**There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door**

**Where blues won't haunt you anymore**

**Where brave are free and lovers soar**

**Come ride with me to the distant shore**

**We won't hesitate**

**To break down the garden gate**

**There's not much time left toda**

**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

**If you're going my way**

**I wanna drive it all night long**

**Through all these cities and all these towns**

**It's in my blood and it's all around**

**I love you now like I loved you then**

**This is the road and these are the hands**

**From Mozambique to those Memphis nights**

**The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights**

**Knock me down get back up again**

**You're in my blood**

**I'm not a lonely man**

**There's no load I can't hold**

**Road so rough this I know**

**I'll be there when the light comes in**

**Just tell 'em we're survivor**

**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

**If you're going my way**

**I wanna drive it all night long**

**Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah**

**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

**If you're going my way**

**I wanna drive it all night long**

**There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)**

**A misunderstanding once**

**But now we look it in the eye**

**Ooooo...Yeah!**

**There ain't no load that I can't hold**

**Road so rough this I know**

**I'll be there when the light comes in**

**Just tell 'em we're survivors**

**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

**If you're going my way**

**I wanna drive it all night long**

**Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah**

**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

**If you're going my way**

**I wanna drive it all night long**

**Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah**

**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

**If you're going my way**

**I wanna drive it all night long**

**Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah**


	21. I Hate Carly Shay!

SORRY FOR THIS SHORT 408 WORD CHAPTER I'M SICK AND I HAVE A DENTIST APPOINTMENT TOMORROW. PARTY IN THE USA MILE Y CYRUS.

"**Carls! Carls! Guess what" I screamed as I saw her. "What. . . . What. . . . What!?" she said and with pauses, in between the 'what's'. "Me and Freddie," I said to let her say yeah. "Yeah" she said, and very impatiently. "are having," I said and paused again. **

"**You're pregnant, oh yeah, yeah, sorry, go on, go on." she said again still impatient. **

"**TWINS!" I yelled happily, and our hands joined, like they did back when we were teenagers. We then started jumping up and down, but I did with a bad face and my lip out, because, her hand were so cold. "Hey Carly, what do you want to do? I'm so bored!" "You wanna have a singing contest!" We heard a voice say from behind us. I screamed fakely and took a pillow and hit Freddie. "Erg! SAM" "Okay now" I said as I finished. I pushed the hair out of my eyes, yanked up my pants, and pulled down my shirt. "we can have a singing contest." I said walking down the hall. As I set up the karaoke machine, I heard giggling, I looked up and they stopped. I went back to putting the machine together and finished, and started going down the hall again, back to Carly and Freddie, but I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart literally stopped, because, there they were Carly and Freddie making-out on the wall. Carly had him pinned up against the wall, his wrists pushed down, their stomaches brushing together. My eyes welled up with tears, I started backing away, then suddenly I heard a moan, and I turned around quickly and ran away. I went all the way back upstairs to the third floor past the 2 kitchens, and out the door. I slowly went up to the very top. **_'Shouldn't I kill myself, I mean nobody loves me anymore. Freddie and I are probably not getting married anymore' _

**Then it hit me, me and Freddie. I stomped back downstairs to them, but to my surprise, I heard yelling, I started running faster, then alas, I tripped and fell with a hard **_**'thud' **_**then the yelling stopped. I heard faint, yet very fast footsteps, a gasp, and then a phone dial that just happened to be the sound of 911.**


	22. I'm Sorry, and Goodbye

Song is One Time, by Justin Bieber. Thank You Guys SO much for the reviews, it means A LOT to me!!!!!

"**I'll turn on the radio" I heard her say to him. "Carly come here" he said "LEAVE ME THE F--" he was cut off by Carly making out with him, and he pulled her closer. He pulled out a pocket knife out of his jeans pocket. I saw this and ran out there and went in the way of him doing it and he pulled away from her, but I saw his tounge go back into his mouth. That means he **_**was **_**making out with her. **

**My heart just broke and so did my self esteem I started yelling "GET OUT!" I pointed toward the door "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!" by then my face was red and was, of course damp with tears.**

"**What" he said. Carly smiled. "Damn girl. I've always hated you Carly" I said "you always got the attention. You still do! It's not fair that you got Freddie when we were younger, but now you come back from your fucking death, and try to steal, my man?" I screamed as loud as I could, then I stomped towards her, and punched her. **

**I read somewhere about when you punch a ghost, it hurts them just as bad as when they are alive. I started yelling again, but not as loud, my voice was running out "There is something wrong with you Carly Shay! Wait! You're Carly Shaaaaayyy" I added onto her name, in a sarcastic tone. **

"**There's NOTHING wrong with yooooouuuu! Because your perfect!!! Wait. NOBODY IS FUCKING PERFECT CARLY SHAY!!! LIVE WITH IT OR GET THE HELL OUT-TA HERE, CAUSE GOD KNOWS I ANI'T TAKING CARE OF YOU!!!!!!!"**

**She left out the door, looking like her normal **_**prissy**_** self. "And as for you" I said in a motherly tone, well I will be soon, and I'm starting to show. Already. "What" he said. He put his hands up in defense, but that wasn't going to stop **_**me.**_

"**I thought I could trust you" I said while glaring. I thought for a minute then I stopped, I knew what he was doing. I put my hand over my mouth, as if I said something I didn't mean, but I did. "I'm SO sorry" I cried loudly. I ran toward him, hugged him, tightly. **

"**I heard this from someone, little while ago, and they said, Say not of me that weakly I declined. The labours of my sires, and fled the sea, The towers we founded and the lamps we lit, But rather say: In the afternoon of time. A strenuous family dusted from its hands. The sand of granite, and beholding far. Along the sounding coast its pyramids. And tall memorials catch the dying sun, Smiled well content, and to this childish task. Around the fire addressed its evening hours." I said.**

"**Who'd you hear that from?" He asked me. "No one." I said as I shrugged. "Whatever. Wanna go listen to your favorite song . . . by a dude?" He asked sweetly. "Sure" I said and I knew what song was coming next. . . .**

**When I met you girl my heart went knock knock**

**Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop and even though its a struggle love is all we got**

**And we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top**

**your world is my world**

**And my fight is your fight**

**my breath is your breath**

**And your heart (and now i've got my)**

**One love**

**My one heart**

**My one life for sure**

**Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) X2**

**Ill be your one, guy**

**You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you**

**I'm'a tell you one time X2**

**You look so deep**

**You know that it humbles me,**

**Your by my side and troubles them don't trouble me**

**Many have called but the chosen Is you**

**Whatever you want shawty ill give it to you**

**your world is my world**

**And my fight is your fight**

**your breath is my breath**

**And your heart (and now ive got my)**

**One love**

**My one heart**

**My one life for sure**

**Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) X2**

**Ill be your one, guy**

**You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you**

**Im'a tell you one time X2**

**Shawty right there**

**Shes got everything I need and im gon tell her one time **

**Give you everything you need down to my last dime**

**She makes me happy**

**I know where ill be**

**Right by your side cause she is the one**

**And girl you're my**

**My one love **

**My one heart my one life for sure**

**Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) X2**

**Ill be your one, guy**

**You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you**

**Im'a tell you one time X2**

**I cuddled up to him, and the next thing I knew I was out, and pretty soon, I would be Sam Benson.**


	23. Three Days, but a Fun Night

I couldn't believe it, exactly three days before my wedding! I'm so happy, but nervous at the same time. Today is the last day I get to see Freddie, before the wedding. I swallowed loudly, I'm out with one of my friends, she came back. You see we used to go to the same school and everything, but then she had to move, then transfered over to a different school.

Then I met that itch Carly, and she got everything. Okay back on topic here. I'm trying to pick out a dress. I'm bored out of my mind. Then out of no where, a dress caught my eye. I shook my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

It was slightly pink, but white pink. She was all the way on the other side of the store, so I took out my phone, and took a picture of it. I looked at it to make sure it didn't smear. It didn't, so I ran around the store, until finally I found her. My screen went black, so I had to slide out the slider, to make it reappear again.

When she noticed I was there she said "Hi" chirp-y much. "Hey" We stood there for a moment, forgetting I was going to do anything, I was about to walk away when she said "Find a dress?" Oh yeah, the dress "Oh yeah!"

I slapped myself with my hand to my forehead. "Here" I gave her my phone, with the picture still on it, and she smiled. She gave it back to me with a serious face. I put my phone into my pocket.

Then she smiled really big, and took my hands, and jumped up and down. I didn't really know what she was doing, but I smiled fakely, and jumped with her. She soon stopped, thank God! We went up the register, and got my dress, not really expensive, only 299.99. I know it seems like a lot, 300 dollars for a dress, but Freddie told me to go all out.

When I got home, Chelsea took my dress. Yes my best friends' name is Chelsea. As I walked up to the steps, I looked up, the sky, light blue, getting slightly dark. When I got into the house, I saw Freddie sleeping on the stairs? Not a good idea. I went below him, and picked him up. He woke with a start.

I carried him to the blue room. I took the covers off, and laid him down on the bed. I put the covers back over him, and I was about to leave the room, when he pulled on my arm. I froze. "God damn it Freddie! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry" He said sadly. "So' k" I said truly. I couldn't help but smile, every time I saw his face. Where did that come from, oh yeah in my song.

I got up there next to him, and curled up to him, but he said something I hated to hear. "I don't like you Sam" It broke my heart, but then he fixed it when he said "I love you, forever, . . . and always." "You cheesy boy" I said jokingly as we laughed. Then I got serious, and said trying to keep a straight face "NO seriously" I said while shaking my head

We sat there for a few minutes, staring at each other until I just burst out laughing. He soon joined me. I grabbed his arm, not seriously, but trying hard to be I said "What's so funny?" Just I did in iThinktheykissed. Speaking of kissed, I leaned over to him, without him knowing and kissed him softly.

I pulled away, then my actions went slow, my brain froze up, but he kissed me again, and then he made everything work right again. For some reason, we both did this weird thing into the kiss, but right after we pulled away, then he said "What was that? When he said was I said "What was that?"

I suddenly wanted to freak him out, and perfect, he was looking straight into my eyes. I got ready to do it, and then something suddenly went BOOM! Oh yeah that place, that blows up stuff. I pulled him into a kiss, but mumbled open your eyes, as my eyes were already open.

I shook my eyes, and then he pulled away. "Awe" I said "I want more kiss-y" I said playfully. Then I put my hands up to my shoulders, then raised them to my head and sang out loudly "Raise the roof" I pulled my hands to my stomach, and laughed really hard, in fact so hard I snorted.

"Alto! Parar!" That's not fair "Ok now that's not fair. You know I didn't take Spanish class, and damn well hear and know, that I didn't pay attention in class!" I yelled as I sniffed fakely. He put his arms around me, and I instantly felt safe from the world. The bad people in it.

"I wanted to make you laugh, the night we can't see each other for three days. But there is a good part about it," I said excitedly "What?" He asked me smiling, his arms around me still, not that I minded at all. "We gettin' marrid o' course'!" I said like I was a city folk, that talked country.

He smiled and rolled his eyes at me. I smiled into his arms, and he let me go. I lay-ed down, just as he did, and I soon fell asleep, just thinking about how life would be like not being, a little Puckett anymore.

But I was never little, everyone feared of me, and I hated it. No one liked me, but someone did, and he was right under my nose. I thought about, me being a Benson, and I wonder what Mrs. Benson would think of Freddie.

OH MY GOD, Mrs. Benson, Freddie, me delinquent. Wait she calls me that, but I'm NOT a delinquent! I rolled my head over to she Freddie smiling, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. I shook myself, since he was hung onto me, and he mumbled into my neck "What Sam" He said it in a sweet tone, but his hot breath tickled, my neck.

I soon heard snoring from by backside, and asleep, came over the heavy, droopy, Eyelids, no my face. Freddie's fingers slipped through mine, and I found out what I already knew, that this marriage, wouldn't be a waste of my life.


	24. Preparations and Unexpected Visitors

Hey, I know it's been a _**LONG**_ time since I posted but, I promise, this one will be long, more than 2 thousand words, so before so bring out your torches and your pitch-forks, please read the story. Songs are Bubbly, by Colbie Caillat. Mention of Hot'N'Cold, by Katy Perry. Because of You, by Kelly Clarkson. The songs will be either in this chapter or the next, sorry for the mix-up! Also this will be told first in Sam's view, then Freddies, then in third person view, Then in Sam's view, then Freddie's again then one more time in Sam's! PLEASE ENJOY! I'm soooooo SORRY for not updating for like 6 months!

~Sam's view

I can't believe today, I'm getting married. I've had a long life in the past. In the present day, and I have a lot to come in the future. I was telling my wedding planner that the people were here. Well I asked them if they were all here. She said yes. I invited some people by face. I invited some people you think I hated, but I will mention them later. So now on with all the other stuffs.

I went over towards the mini snack table in my dressing room. I picked up a little package. with a long stick of white in it. I slowly peeled down the plastic, and I bit at the white flesh. I pulled down with my teeth. I did this several times before I bent the white stick in half and bit until it was all gone.

I peeked out from behind the door looking at people there. I saw Valerie, and also Jonah. Surprised? Yeah, I know. I also saw Spencer, ghost form. He was sitting next to the one and only Carly Shay. Yes, I invited the Shay's. I apologized to Carly about everything. I invited Gibby, too. He was here with his wife, Tasha. Yes he got married to a pretty girl. I invited Gibby, not The Stranger, no not ever him.

Me and Gibby actually got to be friends a little after high school. I'm sorry that I never mentioned that I went to his wedding. I felt something squeeze my stomach from the behind. I felt the breath of ones voice saying, "Hey you." he let me go, and I turned around, and looked at him He just smiled. I smacked him on the arm playfully. "What?" he said. "You know you're not supposed to see me before we get married, it's bad luck." I said slightly smiling

He just simply said, "How is this bad luck?" He leaned down, and kissed me passionately for about 15 seconds, then pulled away, and rested his forehead on mine, his neck bending down-ward, smiled again and said, "Cheese-Sticks?" He lifted his head up, and laced his fingers together with mine. He gave me one more kiss for about 10 seconds, and then he smiled and walked away, knowing there was going to be 1 more Benson in the family today.

I smiled as I went over to the snack table again and grabbed another cheese stick, repeating what I did earlier. But I was thinking that I din't want to get married. . . EVER after I marry Freddie. I want to stay with him forever. I was about to bite the cheese stick, but I didn't want to get the tingles away from my mouth that I get, every time I kiss Freddie. I shrugged thinking during out honeymoon, I can kiss him anywhere I want to.

~Freddies view.

I can't believe today, I'm getting married. I've had a long life in the past. In the present day, and I have a lot to come in the future. I was telling my wedding planner that the people were here. Well I asked them if they were all here. She said yes. I invited some people by face. I invited some people you think I didn't like to much, but I will mention them later. So now on with all the other stuffs.

I was talking with Gibby, telling him, that I was still sorry about "stealing" his girlfriend, when he _was dating_ Tasha, his now to be wife. Yup, they got married. "Gib-kins! I wanna make-out!" Tasha said, more like whining, to her belove-ed "Gib-kins" boy.

Since Gibby still had gone away with Tasha, and I didn't really have anyone to talk to, so I decided to go see Sam, since I hadn't seen her earlier. Earlier I mean three days.

I walked towards the door, and opened it up to be met with loud voices of which, whom were talking about the wedding. Many people bet-ted that Sam and I would get together, so I didn't really care.

She once told me that I went from a 6th grade cutie, to a high school hottie.

I forgot were I was for a moment until I hit my head on the frame of the door, while I was thinking, so I went on with my journey to Sam's room. I walked in the door, and saw her looking over by the curtains, at the people.

I walked up behind her and put my arms around her stomach, hoping for something good to say, so she wouldn't hit me. I felt her tense up, and I just came up with something and said, "Hey you." I pulled away from her, and let her turn around. She looked gorgeous. Beautiful. Hot. But most of all, she was mine. I just smiled. She smacked me on the arm playfully. "What?" I said. "You know you're not supposed to see me before we get married, it's bad luck." she said slightly smiling

I just simply said, "How is this bad luck?" I leaned down, and kissed her passionately fore about 15 seconds, then pulled away, and rested my forehead on her's, my neck bending down-ward, smiled again and said, "Cheese-Sticks?" I lifted my head up, and laced my fingers together with her own. I gave her one more kiss for about 10 seconds, and then I smiled and walked away, knowing there was going to be 1 more Benson in the family today.

I went back to my room thinking how I could be more of a better husband. And as I left the room. I heard a cheese stick wrapper being unwrapped. I could almost here her smile, as she ate silently.

~Third person view

"Your hot n your cold your yes and your no, your in and your out, your up and your down, it's wrong and its right, it's black and it's white, you fight you break up you kiss you make up!" The ring-tone blasted from Samantha Puckett, soon to be Samantha Benson's phone. "Jello?" She answered smiling. It was her security man. "Yes, um, Samantha," she was slightly angry that he had called her Samantha instead of Sam, but she continued to listen anyway. "we have someone that's not on the guest list, but really needs to be here, he says."

She thought for a minute about who it could be. "Oh now we've got another person that says the same thing?" he continued after a minute of silence. "do you know who these people are?" "No. No. I don't." Sam knew how to speak when it came to these matters. She said, "Can you please describe the person that just arrived for me?" "Yes ma`am. But to start off they are both men. The one you requested is about "6.2, and he has shaggy blond hair. Really should be trimmed." He muttered, then continued, "He says that he is 47 years of age. He is wearing brown sneakers, a blue shirt, and a navy blue kind of shorts, or as you hip people call them, capris'." He said all explaining the man. "Should I let him in, or what?"

She thought for a few seconds, and said, "Run them both through the metal thingy, and if they have metal, check and make sure they don't have it anymore. Then after that take one picture of both of them alone, then one together. After send me them on my cell phone. Thanks, bye." She clicked end on her cell phone, and rubbed the back of her neck with both of her hands. Literally seconds later she got a text from security, looking at her phone, she slowly picked it up, looking at the picture of the first man, not knowing who it was, then looking at the second picture, she looked closely, then her mouth opened, and she dropped her phone, and a single tear ran down her cheek, just as Freddie came into the room.

Sam fell down onto the ground sitting on her legs. As Freddie looked up, and saw her tear, then her falling, he knew there was something terribly wrong.

He went over to her and he kissed her head, and rubbed her back. "What's wrong?" He asked. She let out a shaky breath, and picked up her phone, and showed him the picture with them both together. Freddies' jaw dropped, and he said, who are they. He got an immediate response, ". . . Our fathers . . .," she said, "I have to go fix my make-up, I'll be back in a minute." Freddie, though being himself, just stared intensely at the photo of his father.

~Sam's view

I went to the gate, where my father was, and as I saw him, he smiled lightly, and then rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and his eyes wondered all over the place. I was mad. I didn't even know how he knew that I was getting married, but5 I knew that I was mad. I think he could tell it to. He looked at me, and the other man was just looking around nervously. I think he was looking for Freddie. "Dad?" I said. The word felt sour in my mouth. Before he could say anything, I left, to go fix my make-up. I wiped off the smeared mascara and I put some new mascara back up there, that was waterproof. I smiled . . . , sort of. I walked back to Freddie.

He was still sitting there on the ground and he was looking at the picture on my phone. I walked over to him. I kissed hi on the cheek and I said softly, "I think your dad wants to see you." He looked at me like I had two or three heads, but he got up and gave me phone back anyway. He walked towards the gate, seeing that I wasn't following him, he walked back and took my hand and walked me there, too. I didn't really want to go back, but Freddie made me.

I just said to him, my "dad", "I don't want to talk to you, and that you can stay the hell away from me, cause god knows that I don't want to see your damn face. ANYWHERE! So go back from where you came from, and don't ever come near me again." I walked away telling the security that I didn't wan him here. Freddie's story was a whole lot different from mine. I walked back over to Freddie kissed him for a few seconds, and then I said "See you in a few." and walked back to my dressing room.

~Freddie's view

Sam came back into the room, and I was still looking at that picture of my dad, and Sam's dad. She walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. Then she said softly, "I think your dad wants to see you." I stood up, and her phone back to her. I walked towards the front gate, and I didn't hear footsteps behind me, so I turned around, grabbed her hand and walked her out of there with her. When we got there Sam went over to her dada and said, "I don't want to talk to you, and that you can stay the hell away from me, cause god knows that I don't want to see your damn face. ANYWHERE! So go back from where you came from, and don't ever come near me again." She walked away telling the security that she didn't want him here. My story was a whole lot different from hers. She walked back over to me and kissed me for a few seconds, and then said "See you in a few." and walked back to her dressing room. I smiled, and as I walked over to my dad I said, "Dad? Is that really you? How did you get here? How did you find out that I was getting married? Where were you . . . my whole life?" My eyes were squinted, and my mouth was slightly open, after I finished talking. I rolled my eyes, and also told the security man that I didn't want that man here. Me and Sam's stories were different, because, I didn't yell at my dad. I didn't curse at him, but I didn't get my dad walked out on. I walked back to my dressing room, and I heard a song coming from Sam's room.

I soon recognize it. Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.

Will you count me in? I've been awake for awhile now. You got me feelin' like a child now. Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place. Its starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes. I always know. That you make me smile please stay for awhile now, wherever you go. The rain is falling' on my window pane. But we are hiding in a safer place. Under covers staying dry and warm. You give me feelings that I adore. Its starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes. I always know. That you make me smile please stay for awhile now, wherever you go. But what am I gonna say . . . . . when you make me feel this way. I just mm. Its starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes. I always know. That you make me smile please stay for awhile now, wherever you go. Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da. Um ba do do do do do do do do do do do. Mmmhhmmm. I've been asleep for awhile now. You tucked me in just like a child now. Cause every time you hold me in your arms. I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth. It starts in my soul and I lose all control when you kiss my nose. The feelin' shows. Cause you make me smile, baby just take your time now, holding' me ti-i-ight. Wherever, wherever, wherever, you go. Wherever, wherever, wherever, you go. I'll always know. Cause you make me smile, baby just for awhile.

~Sam's view

To stop thinking about my dad, I turned on music. Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. I sang with it, because, I just wanted to get married with Freddie, and go home, so I could cuddle with him, and cry as much as I wanted.


	25. I Do, but apparently she doesn't

Hey, I know it's been a _**LONG**_ time since I posted but, I promise, this one will be long, more than 2 thousand words, so before so bring out your torches and your pitch-forks, please read the story. Songs are Bubbly, by Colbie Caillat. Mention of Hot'N'Cold, by Katy Perry. Because of You, by Kelly Clarkson. The songs will be either in this chapter or the next, sorry for the mix-up! Also this will be told first in Sam's view, then Freddies, then in third person view, Then in Sam's view, then Freddie's again then one more time in Sam's! PLEASE ENJOY! I'm soooooo SORRY for not updating for like 6 months!

P. S. You'll never believe the end of this chapter. . . read on my peoples. :)

~Sam's view

I can't believe today, I'm getting married. I've had a long life in the past. In the present day, and I have a lot to come in the future. I was telling my wedding planner that the people were here. Well I asked them if they were all here. She said yes. I invited some people by face. I invited some people you think I hated, but I will mention them later. So now on with all the other stuffs.

I went over towards the mini snack table in my dressing room. I picked up a little package. with a long stick of white in it. I slowly peeled down the plastic, and I bit at the white flesh. I pulled down with my teeth. I did this several times before I bent the white stick in half and bit until it was all gone.

I peeked out from behind the door looking at people there. I saw Valerie, and also Jonah. Surprised? Yeah, I know. I also saw Spencer, ghost form. He was sitting next to the one and only Carly Shay. Yes, I invited the Shay's. I apologized to Carly about everything. I invited Gibby, too. He was here with his wife, Tasha. Yes he got married to a pretty girl. I invited Gibby, not The Stranger, no not ever him.

Me and Gibby actually got to be friends a little after high school. I'm sorry that I never mentioned that I went to his wedding. I felt something squeeze my stomach from the behind. I felt the breath of ones voice saying, "Hey you." he let me go, and I turned around, and looked at him He just smiled. I smacked him on the arm playfully. "What?" he said. "You know you're not supposed to see me before we get married, it's bad luck." I said slightly smiling

He just simply said, "How is this bad luck?" He leaned down, and kissed me passionately for about 15 seconds, then pulled away, and rested his forehead on mine, his neck bending down-ward, smiled again and said, "Cheese-Sticks?" He lifted his head up, and laced his fingers together with mine. He gave me one more kiss for about 10 seconds, and then he smiled and walked away, knowing there was going to be 1 more Benson in the family today.

I smiled as I went over to the snack table again and grabbed another cheese stick, repeating what I did earlier. But I was thinking that I din't want to get married. . . EVER after I marry Freddie. I want to stay with him forever. I was about to bite the cheese stick, but I didn't want to get the tingles away from my mouth that I get, every time I kiss Freddie. I shrugged thinking during out honeymoon, I can kiss him anywhere I want to.

~Freddies view.

I can't believe today, I'm getting married. I've had a long life in the past. In the present day, and I have a lot to come in the future. I was telling my wedding planner that the people were here. Well I asked them if they were all here. She said yes. I invited some people by face. I invited some people you think I didn't like to much, but I will mention them later. So now on with all the other stuffs.

I was talking with Gibby, telling him, that I was still sorry about "stealing" his girlfriend, when he _was dating_ Tasha, his now to be wife. Yup, they got married. "Gib-kins! I wanna make-out!" Tasha said, more like whining, to her belove-ed "Gib-kins" boy.

Since Gibby still had gone away with Tasha, and I didn't really have anyone to talk to, so I decided to go see Sam, since I hadn't seen her earlier. Earlier I mean three days.

I walked towards the door, and opened it up to be met with loud voices of which, whom were talking about the wedding. Many people bet-ted that Sam and I would get together, so I didn't really care.

She once told me that I went from a 6th grade cutie, to a high school hottie.

I forgot were I was for a moment until I hit my head on the frame of the door, while I was thinking, so I went on with my journey to Sam's room. I walked in the door, and saw her looking over by the curtains, at the people.

I walked up behind her and put my arms around her stomach, hoping for something good to say, so she wouldn't hit me. I felt her tense up, and I just came up with something and said, "Hey you." I pulled away from her, and let her turn around. She looked gorgeous. Beautiful. Hot. But most of all, she was mine. I just smiled. She smacked me on the arm playfully. "What?" I said. "You know you're not supposed to see me before we get married, it's bad luck." she said slightly smiling

I just simply said, "How is this bad luck?" I leaned down, and kissed her passionately fore about 15 seconds, then pulled away, and rested my forehead on her's, my neck bending down-ward, smiled again and said, "Cheese-Sticks?" I lifted my head up, and laced my fingers together with her own. I gave her one more kiss for about 10 seconds, and then I smiled and walked away, knowing there was going to be 1 more Benson in the family today.

I went back to my room thinking how I could be more of a better husband. And as I left the room. I heard a cheese stick wrapper being unwrapped. I could almost here her smile, as she ate silently.

~Third person view

"Your hot n your cold your yes and your no, your in and your out, your up and your down, it's wrong and its right, it's black and it's white, you fight you break up you kiss you make up!" The ring-tone blasted from Samantha Puckett, soon to be Samantha Benson's phone. "Jello?" She answered smiling. It was her security man. "Yes, um, Samantha," she was slightly angry that he had called her Samantha instead of Sam, but she continued to listen anyway. "we have someone that's not on the guest list, but really needs to be here, he says."

She thought for a minute about who it could be. "Oh now we've got another person that says the same thing?" he continued after a minute of silence. "do you know who these people are?" "No. No. I don't." Sam knew how to speak when it came to these matters. She said, "Can you please describe the person that just arrived for me?" "Yes ma`am. But to start off they are both men. The one you requested is about "6.2, and he has shaggy blond hair. Really should be trimmed." He muttered, then continued, "He says that he is 47 years of age. He is wearing brown sneakers, a blue shirt, and a navy blue kind of shorts, or as you hip people call them, capris'." He said all explaining the man. "Should I let him in, or what?"

She thought for a few seconds, and said, "Run them both through the metal thingy, and if they have metal, check and make sure they don't have it anymore. Then after that take one picture of both of them alone, then one together. After send me them on my cell phone. Thanks, bye." She clicked end on her cell phone, and rubbed the back of her neck with both of her hands. Literally seconds later she got a text from security, looking at her phone, she slowly picked it up, looking at the picture of the first man, not knowing who it was, then looking at the second picture, she looked closely, then her mouth opened, and she dropped her phone, and a single tear ran down her cheek, just as Freddie came into the room.

Sam fell down onto the ground sitting on her legs. As Freddie looked up, and saw her tear, then her falling, he knew there was something terribly wrong.

He went over to her and he kissed her head, and rubbed her back. "What's wrong?" He asked. She let out a shaky breath, and picked up her phone, and showed him the picture with them both together. Freddies' jaw dropped, and he said, who are they. He got an immediate response, ". . . Our fathers . . .," she said, "I have to go fix my make-up, I'll be back in a minute." Freddie, though being himself, just stared intensely at the photo of his father.

~Sam's view

I went to the gate, where my father was, and as I saw him, he smiled lightly, and then rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and his eyes wondered all over the place. I was mad. I didn't even know how he knew that I was getting married, but5 I knew that I was mad. I think he could tell it to. He looked at me, and the other man was just looking around nervously. I think he was looking for Freddie. "Dad?" I said. The word felt sour in my mouth. Before he could say anything, I left, to go fix my make-up. I wiped off the smeared mascara and I put some new mascara back up there, that was waterproof. I smiled . . . , sort of. I walked back to Freddie.

He was still sitting there on the ground and he was looking at the picture on my phone. I walked over to him. I kissed hi on the cheek and I said softly, "I think your dad wants to see you." He looked at me like I had two or three heads, but he got up and gave me phone back anyway. He walked towards the gate, seeing that I wasn't following him, he walked back and took my hand and walked me there, too. I didn't really want to go back, but Freddie made me.

I just said to him, my "dad", "I don't want to talk to you, and that you can stay the hell away from me, cause god knows that I don't want to see your damn face. ANYWHERE! So go back from where you came from, and don't ever come near me again." I walked away telling the security that I didn't wan him here. Freddie's story was a whole lot different from mine. I walked back over to Freddie kissed him for a few seconds, and then I said "See you in a few." and walked back to my dressing room.

~Freddie's view

Sam came back into the room, and I was still looking at that picture of my dad, and Sam's dad. She walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. Then she said softly, "I think your dad wants to see you." I stood up, and her phone back to her. I walked towards the front gate, and I didn't hear footsteps behind me, so I turned around, grabbed her hand and walked her out of there with her. When we got there Sam went over to her dada and said, "I don't want to talk to you, and that you can stay the hell away from me, cause god knows that I don't want to see your damn face. ANYWHERE! So go back from where you came from, and don't ever come near me again." She walked away telling the security that she didn't want him here. My story was a whole lot different from hers. She walked back over to me and kissed me for a few seconds, and then said "See you in a few." and walked back to her dressing room. I smiled, and as I walked over to my dad I said, "Dad? Is that really you? How did you get here? How did you find out that I was getting married? Where were you . . . my whole life?" My eyes were squinted, and my mouth was slightly open, after I finished talking. I rolled my eyes, and also told the security man that I didn't want that man here. Me and Sam's stories were different, because, I didn't yell at my dad. I didn't curse at him, but I didn't get my dad walked out on. I walked back to my dressing room, and I heard a song coming from Sam's room.

I soon recognize it. Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.

Will you count me in? I've been awake for awhile now. You got me feelin' like a child now. Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place. Its starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes. I always know. That you make me smile please stay for awhile now, wherever you go. The rain is falling' on my window pane. But we are hiding in a safer place. Under covers staying dry and warm. You give me feelings that I adore. Its starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes. I always know. That you make me smile please stay for awhile now, wherever you go. But what am I gonna say . . . . . when you make me feel this way. I just mm. Its starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes. I always know. That you make me smile please stay for awhile now, wherever you go. Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da. Um ba do do do do do do do do do do do. Mmmhhmmm. I've been asleep for awhile now. You tucked me in just like a child now. Cause every time you hold me in your arms. I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth. It starts in my soul and I lose all control when you kiss my nose. The feelin' shows. Cause you make me smile, baby just take your time now, holding' me ti-i-ight. Wherever, wherever, wherever, you go. Wherever, wherever, wherever, you go. I'll always know. Cause you make me smile, baby just for awhile.

~Sam's view

To stop thinking about my dad, I turned on music. Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. I sang with it, because, I just wanted to get married with Freddie, and go home, so I could cuddle with him, and cry as much as I wanted to. I hated the fact that he even knew that U was getting married. Wait. . . , how did he even know that I was? I wanted to know now. I'm Sam Benson! 'You like? Yeah I know me to! ' Anyway, I'm Sam Benson-Puckett, cause I'm not married _**yet**_. And I'm gonna get what I want! I stood up, but sat right back down. I couldn't do it. What? I'm still Sam, I'm lazy, but as much as I was when I was like 13 and 14. About 15 minutes til I get married! I'm so excited, I have butterflies! Remember? I'm Sam, and I never _**never**_, get butterflies in my stomach! Hello. I laughed just thinking. I don't know why, but I had this feeling in my gut told me not to let my dad-I mean that dude in. What if he really wasn't my father? I mean seriously. What if he's some crazy dude that want's to kill me or Freddie? Or the other guy Just, what if.

'Let him in Samantha, just do it! ' 'SHUT UP WHOEVER YOU ARE! . . . in my brain. Oh great. You. I said. I rolled my eyes. 'I saw that Samantha. ' 'Okay fine! ' I said, well actually thought, to that voice in my head. 'Just _**dont**_ call me "Samantha". Mmmk? ' After that I got no answer. That stupid voice person in my head brain thing. UGH! It's all so confusing. Only 6 minutes now! I held my head shaking it iratically. AHH! Freddie came walking in and he just looks at me. He looks so cute when he's confused. I smile looking at him. He walks over to me. "Are you okay Sam?" he's still confused. So cute! I laugh. "Yeah I'm fine. That stupid voice in the back of my head won't stop telling me to let that dude in, and all-" "Sam. They did a test on him. Like super fast. I know. They did a test on him he's your real father." I looked into his eyes, looking into the left then right then left then right then left again. His eyes are a beautiful color. I'm so glad I'm gonna marry him today. In. . . 3 minutes! "WOAH! Fredwardo, 3 minutes! You better go get out there!" I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. He kissed me and ran out the room. I love him so much. I redid my makeup. . . again. I ran over the security gaurd, let them both in!, ran back to my room and made sure I looked alright. It's showtime kid. My wedding planner said. My father gets changed quick. He had a tuzedo on and his hair wasn't like, messy. He smiled at me. His arm was reached out for mine. I took it, and smiled back. The music played and my dad walked me down the isle.

The people were looking at me. I smiled at Carly and Spencer. , too. I got up there, staning next to Freddie. We smiled at each other. The pastor started reading the thing I don't know what it's called. He read it and ,e and Freddie both said, "Would we be here if we didn't?" People laughed and smiled, and so did the pastor. "Now _that's_ something we can say together." I said and smiled. So did Freddie, cause he knew what I was talking about. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said, I think his name was George-WOAH mama! Freddie's kissin me like there's nothing in the world can stop us. Like there was no next minutes the people there just aww-ed and and clapped, and smiled. Everyone knew we would always get together. I knew it to, right at the minute I saw him, but the thing that mae my special moment stop, was "**GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!**" They crowd of people gasped, as did I and Freddie when we saw who it was.

Melanie Puckett.


	26. I Love Yoouu

**Melanie Puckett. You never thought about her did you? HA HA I'm EVIL! Change in plans for the songs. A song I wrote myself called Yourself that Sam sings. read on fellow people! Enjoy the goodie bag.**

**~Sam's view**

Melanie had evil in her eyes. Anything that was in her she kicked aside. There was a big heavy purse on the floor, she kicked it, "OW! MY TOE!" She was wearing flip-flops after all. I laughed and so did everyone else. She wasn't happy about that. She glared at someone and everyone stopped. I stopped to see what was about to happen. She glared at me. It's like we traded positions. She was beautiful, and she got all the guys. I only got Freddie, why couldn't she let me have him? _That's _what I was wondering.

"Melanie" I said she looked directly in my eyes and glared hard, "What's going on with you. Freddie's the only guy for me, so why can't you let me have him. Melanie, you're beautiful. You got, no you still get all the guys, why can't I just have Freddie?" I asked. My eyes softened.

"Because my sister. I love Freddie. You shouldn't have him. He should be all-"

"MELANIE!" I was tired of this already. "It's my wedding. You're my sister, and I love you no matter what I say. Or what anyone says. Just let me have my day, please, Melanie." I yelled. I glanced and Freddie. He looked panicked and scared. Dissapointment was filled in his eyes. he was also glaring at Melanie.

She looked like she was thinking and then she said, "Hmm let me think-NO!"

I looked at her with a mad and confused face. "Melanie." I don't know why but soft music started playing, and I felt like I was in a movie, or a story. Ha. Yeah. Right. "What happened to you? Where did the sister I used to know, go?"

She just left, and a few seconds later, she came out with a beautiful dress on and glitter high heels. Pink, of course, and she walked down the aisle, and stood were that missing spot was. She filled it perfectly. She smiled at me, "Sam, I would never ruin your wedding for real, I just really wanted to know if you had a soft spot. You do. It was Freddie's idea in the first place!" I smiled at her. Then I punched Freddie on the shoulder. Everyone knew it was usual so they just laughed. She was just as beautiful as my mom, she died, and was beautiful. Of course, she gave birth to Melanie, that's why she was beautiful. It's to bad we always had fights. It seemed as if she hated me. The soft music stopped. I'm **_super_** glad that Melanie wasn't for real. Wanted to kiss this boy already, so I'll forgive her...for now.

Me and Freddie resumed kissing. I felt like I was in a fairytale. Like nothing could stop us anymore, boy was I wrong. My stomach growled, and we pulled apart. I was so embarrassed. But I smiled. Everyone laughed. I knew what was on their minds, 'Typical Sam'. Seriously, I was HUNGRY. Good thing I never gained a pound when I ate. I laughed. "I think we better go get something to eat. The snack table wont be enough for you." I laughed as Freddie swooped me up and carried me, bridal style. I laughed again. My face was red. We got into a car waiting for us, and on the back it said, 'JUST MARRIED'

I smiled at Freddie. We stood up and out of the sun roof. We kissed. We pulled apart. We held on as we took off. Freddie protected my heart. I kept smiling. I looked around me. I saw we were already there. Pizza Hut. I sat down and got out the car. So did Freddie. We sat and ate. We went home, and talked for hours. Then elsewhere, led to something else. Heh. Heh.

* * *

**(END! NO JUST KIDDING! READ ON!-General POV-**

* * *

Freddie was a Math teacher for the 8th grade.

Nikki, a new kid on the block, came over to Sam and Freddie's house. Nikki Carter moved in and her parents told her there were some kids down the block about her age. After all the kids were only house was fair. Stairs, 4 bedrooms, in case someone wanted a sleepover. A big front, and backyard. They both played sports. They had a boy and a girl, so it got loud sometimes.

One day when Sam and Freddies' daughter came home crying. "I can't stop her crying Sam, and I really need to go to the school and pick up my next lesson. I love you." Freddie said as his left, feeling a little fustrated. He kissed her goodbye before walking out of the door.

Sam took Chelsea -her daughter- in her arms while, Grace -her twin- went to her room to watch some T.V. "Chelsea hunny what's wrong?" Her daughter just sat in her arms sobbing tears pouring down her face. Sam couldn't bear for her to be this way and the tears in her throat started to burn and she didn't want them to come out. Not in front of her child anyway. "C-Chelsea. Tell me what's wrong baby." She choked on her words.

Chelsea sobbed but tried to get the words out. "Mum-ma" She blowed a spit bubble trying to speak. "Momma they, they!" She sobbed and choked on her cries. "Joked me-my dress!"

"Oh hunny," Sam hugged Chelsea in her arms. There is nothing worse then getting joked, mostly on the first day. Sam started to sing to her daughter on how she should be herself.

"_Take a chance and realize. The truth is dead in front of your eyes. If you don't believe me go take a look in the mirror. If that's all the proof, you need. Then I guess we're through. Yeah. Who cares if you don't have all the name brands. What does it matter if you can't? Who says you're not pretty? They're just jealous because they can't be.__**"**_

She held her in her arms, and Grace came out of her room. They were all hugging. Like a loving family. Only Freddie wasn't there.

"_Who cares if I wasn't the smartest? Who cares if I wasn't the prettiest? Who cares if I wasn't the most athletic? Athletic? You can bet, bet, I'll let, I'll let it show. You know! Yeah. If I had the best dressed? If I had the best shoes? (Who?) If I had the best voice, I'd be sure to give you a choice. So be yourself. So be yourself. So be yourself. So prove them wrong by singing this song. Be a star by being who you are. Be yourself, by never quitting or giving up. This is your time. Being who you are. Be yourself and nobody else. Yeah. Don't listen to them. It's you and what you feel!__**"**_

Freddie walked in the door, Sam singing. Him finding a new reason to love her. She had such a beautiful voice. They were all hugging now. Loving. Wanting to stay there…forever.

"_Who cares if you don't have all the name brands. What does it matter if you can't? Who says you're not pretty? They're just jealous because they can't be. Who cares if I wasn't the smartest? Who cares if I wasn't the prettiest? Who cares if I wasn't the most athletic? Athletic? You can bet, bet, I'll let, I'll let it show. You know! Yeah. If I had the best dressed? If I had the best shoes? (Who?) If I had the best voice, I'd be sure to give you a choice. So be yourself. So be yourself. So be yourself.__**"**_

Sam continued the song. Everyone swaying. Chelsea in her arms. Grace in Freddie's arms.

Their little hands wrapped around one finger. Remembering their life and how lucky they are.

"_Let me tell you outsiders who I am. You may not know me or what I can do. Can't recognize me? Cant face me? Well it doesn't matter because I am who I am, and you can't change me!_

_Who cares if you don't have all the name brands. What does it matter if you can't? Who says you're not pretty? They're just jealous because they can't be. Who cares if I wasn't the smartest? Who cares if I wasn't the prettiest? Who cares if I wasn't the most athletic? Athletic? You can bet, bet, I'll let, I'll let it show. You know! Yeah. If I had the best dressed? If I had the best shoes? (Who?) If I had the best voice, I'd be sure to give you a choice. So be yourself. So be yourself. So be yourself.__**" **_

Chelsea was now smiling. "Momma?" Sam looked down at her daughter as if to say 'go ahead' "Can we go shopping? I want some shirts and jeans, not dresses. I'm more of a sporty type." "Sure hunny let's go. Grace do you want to go to? She smiled wide and shook her head up and down. You could almost hear her brain shaking with her head. "Freddie?" He stood there stiff like a billboard. Grace at his side. He hesitated but said 'yes' anyway. With that, they were out.

~13 years later -Sam's POV-

The kids were now 18 and graduating. I didn't bother to wear make-up, I was going to cry anyway. I recorded almost every moment in their life she could. I now has a sort of video life scrapbook. I was still hanging with Carly, the angel. Gibby, the mermaid. Ha ha, not really, but the real one. We were friends with all the neighbors.

But one night when Freddie came home drunk. (Dumb ass) Me, not knowing what he had done, was spazzing out. "Freddie what did you do!"

"Nothing!" Holding his head now. "Ow!"

"Freddie." I said, "Life is a colorful journey and you'll never know what lies ahead." I said.

"I know but-" He started but I cut him off.

"But nothing, you-" No he didn't, he cut me off.

"Don't even bother" He said and walked away. I turned him around, and kissed him with all passion everyone has together. That shut him up.

"I love you Sam. I didn't do anything. I got a buzz is all. I got Joey to drop me off. I'm not a dumb ass." he said. Too late for that. "But, you're really special to me. I love you bunchies Sam." he said. I loved how he was drunk but could still manage to know who I am. I smiled and hugged him. He lightly hugged me back.

I chuckled. "I love you bunchies too Freddie. Night." He went over to our room up the stairs. He gave a little head from the minor headache he had. I saw a shadow on each side of the stairs. "Grace, Chelsea. Go to bed my sweeties." I lifted both them -if I can lift Freddie I can lift both of them and I loved how I gave birth to 2 kids, and still have a figure- I put them in bed and told them that everything was ok and a bedtime story.

"Mom, you know were not 5 anymore." Grace said. She had dark brown hair. Chelsea had wavy blonde/brown hair.

I started to cry. "I know but I hold onto things like that and I miss you guys." I hug them and go to bed leaving them to hang out for a while and watch T.V.

"Night mom. We love you." Chelsea said.

I smiled.

~ 5 years later -Gen. POV-

"Freddie," Sam once said.

"Yes Sam" Freddie replied.

Then Sam said something she hadn't said really, in years, "I love you Freddie."

Then Freddie said, "Wow you haven't said that in forever….Why Now?"


End file.
